FORTALEZA
by genrdp
Summary: De donde surge la fortaleza en una persona para lograr forjar su propio destino tras enfrentarse a las dificultades que nos da la vida. Del corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.1 ****Hermanos de Corazón:**

Dió una última mirada al rostro apacible de su antiguo maestro, consejero y amigo. Tras un movimiento circular fluido y continuo de su vara el cuerpo del difunto es recubierto con la manta, la cubierta del blanco sepulcro se cierra suave y silenciosamente, las grietas en la cubierta desaparecen y la tumba queda sellada.

"Al fin la vara ancestral descansa junto a su dueño anterior, esto a terminado finalmente". medita en voz baja Harry. "Gracias por todo profesor hasta pronto" dice suavemente, los únicos testigos son Ron y Hermione sus amigos inseparables, quienes en silencio solemne le abrazan.

"Vamos Harry tienes que descansar ya has hecho mucho". Le dice Hermione mirándolo preocupada al notar la palidez en su rostro, dando una mirada urgente a Ron este la comprende y toma a Harry de la cintura con un brazo y le toma del brazo con la otra mano pasándolo sobre su hombro cargando sobre si el peso de su amigo.

'Cielos lo siento muy ligero! Y no va a protestar? no es común en él dejarse cuidar tan fácilmente, esto no es bueno debemos llevarlo pronto al castillo, no se cuanto más va aguantar' piensa angustiado Ron. Sin esperar indicaciones de su compañera emprende el camino al castillo pero tras algunos pasos las piernas de Harry dejan de sostenerlo y Ron se ve forzado a detenerse y a abrazarlo para evitar que caiga al suelo.

"Harry!!". Exclama asustada Hermione.

"Hermione! pide ayuda! RAPIDO!". Ordena Ron. Herminone alza su vara y envía su patronus por ayuda, mientras Ron recuesta lentamente a Harry sobre el grass. "Harry", dice temblorosamente. "Harry por favor aguanta hermano", dice sollozo. Hermione quien contemplaba con preocupación a su inconciente amigo se asombra al oír las palabras de Ron quien nunca antes había llamado hermano a Harry, al menos nunca frente a ella, al verlo ahí sollozando como si estuviera apunto de perder a un segundo hermano le rompía el corazón, arrodillándose a su lado le abrazó y le susurró en el oído palabras de consuelo como "todo va a estar bien Ron o Harry es muy fuerte él va a estar bien…nosotros lo cuidaremos…no vamos a dejar que algo más le ocurra" y poco a poco Ron va logrando calmarse y recupera la compostura. "Gracias Hermione…yo…yo se que se va a poner bien, él no nos dejaría así como así, no es su estilo", Ron sonríe burlonamente y Hermione le devuelve la sonrisa con una aún más grande al escucharlo, ambos conocen muy bien a su pequeño hermano, sí su pequeño hermano reflexiona Hermione eso es Harry para ambos su hermanito menor testarudo y noble, con un enorme corazón, quien siempre se deja regir por su emociones lo cual lo mete en grandes problemas pero al mismo tiempo lo hacen fuerte y le permiten salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad, sí Harry se va a poner bien eso ella lo sabe en su corazón, pero también sabe que cueste lo que le cueste recuperarse ella va a estar a su lado para ayudarlo y al ver a Ron a los ojos nota su determinación y comprende que en ese momento él piensa lo mismo que ella, ellos lo van a ayudar juntos.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de los pasos acelerados acercándose a ellos. La ayuda ha llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.2 Lazos de Familia:**

"Como está Popy?", Pregunta una angustiada señora Weasley a la enfermera, la cual antes de responder mira a la mujer parada frente a ella por unos segundos pensando bien en las palabras que debe decirle .

"No muy bien Molly" ante estas palabras la Sra. Weasley se tensa y es abrazada inmediatamente por su marido quien con ojos suplicantes mira a la enfermera quien suspira y continúa. "Molly se que lo que tengo que decirte no va a ser fácil de aceptar por eso creo que lo mejor será que lo conversemos junto con los demás"ante estas palabras Molly se pone un poco pálida y la enfermera se apresura en decir "Es necesario que lo que voy a decirles lo escuchen todos, para que comprendan que deben hacer, para ayudar a Harry a recuperarse bien" Molly coloca ambas manos sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón. "Entonces quieres decir que se recuperará", dice ansiosa, La enfermera asiente con la cabeza y continua "Pero no va a ser fácil para él y va a necesitar del apoyo de su familia".

Ante aquellas últimas palabras el rostro de Molly Weasley se ilumina y con determinación responde "Nosotros lo cuidaremos solo dinos que hacer" la enfermera más serena prosigue "vamos a la sala común ahí les explicaré a todos lo que hay que hacer" y sale de la habitación seguida por Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Ya en la sala común de Griffindor los Weasley más Hermione permanecen en silencio después de terminar de escuchar la explicación de la enfermera.

El silencio es roto primero por Molly "Pero estás diciéndome que…que Harry fue…que Harry fue…pero no puedo creerlo!", grita Molly. "Lo hemos visto! él solo estaba fingiendo!" se voltea con furia a su marido. "Dile Arthur!", demanda Molly.

"Popy como puedes estar segura", la enfermera lo interrumpe. "Los exámenes lo indican Arthur, Minerva"se dirige a la profesora McGonogal quien contesta "Hagrid lo confirmó, los resultados no mienten Molly, Harry fue impactado por el Killing curse una vez y el cruciatos curse en más de una ocasión esta noche". Molly mira con incredulidad a Minerva "Molly lo lamento pero es cierto Hagrid lo confirmó y si no me equivoco Ron y Hermione también pueden confirmártelo" dice esto mirando a los jóvenes sentados frente a ella, los cuales asiente con la cabeza.

"Por lo que Ron y Hermione me comentan Harry no solo a tenido que sufrir por las maldiciones imperdonables, además de ello no a dormido ni a tenido un apropiado descanso en varios días, ninguno de los tres a tenido una buena alimentación, los tres tienen una serie de quemaduras severas que aún siguen en tratamiento, cortes y golpes menores que e podido curar, algunas fracturas que e podido enmendar, pero la curación de los daños internos de Harry provocados por el cruciatos curse están exigiendo mucho de su magia" hace una pausa y continúa "Como ya les expliqué Harry está literalmente exhausto y lo más afectado es su magia, por ello debo prohibirle hacer uso de ella por una par de meses".

"Si no puede hacer magia entonces Harry va a quedar", empieza a decir Bill pero es interrumpido por una voz grave "Vulnerable", todos voltean a ver a Kingsley sorprendidos de que está ahí con ellos. "Lamento decirlo Molly pero estoy de acuerdo con Bill, si Harry no puede usar su magia entonces está en peligro, algunos Death Eaters están llibres y temo que quieran reclamar venganza por la muerte de su señor."

"Nosotros lo protegeremos"indica Ron.

"Harry cuenta con nuestro apoyo no lo dejaremos a la merced de esos asesinos" Dice Hermione.

"No vamos a permitir que lo toquen" dice Charlie molesto.

"Nadie le va a poner una mano encima eso te lo aseguro"dice Bill parándose junto a su hermano.

"Harry es uno de los nuestros"dice Fleur tomando de la mano a su esposo.

"El ha sacrificado mucho por todos nosotros incluso su vida que no te quede duda de que lo lo vamos a hacer por él"dice Percy molesto a Kingsley.

"Ya hemos perdido a un hermano no vamos a permitir que nos arrebaten a otro" dice fríamente George cruzando su brazos parándose junto al resto de sus hermanos.

"Nosotros protegeremos a nuestro hijo" dice Molly con una furia apasionada que hace retroceder e Kingsley.

"Kingsley, Harry va a permanecer con nosotros, somos su familia y lo vamos a llevar a casa donde vamos a cuidar bien de él, no va a ser necesario la intervención del ministerio" dice Arthur con calma pero con firmeza.

"Escuchen no estoy poniendo en duda que ustedes lo consideren como si fuera un miembro de su familia, yo solo" dice Kingsley pero es interrumpido de nuevo.

"Harry ES un Weasley!" lo corrige Ginny golpeteando su varita contra la palma de su mano para que todos la vean claramente sobretodo Kingsley "Kingsley, sabemos que solo quieres ofrecer tu ayuda y lo agradecemos, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a Harry primero vamos a consultarlo con él en familia y en nuestro hogar, de todos modos estoy segura que cuando mi enamorado se sienta mejor va a querer hablar contigo, existe algún mensaje que quieras dejarle para comentárselo en cuanto despierte?".

"Eeem…no, bueno sí!, que… bueno que espero que se sienta mejor y que si existe algo que pueda hacer por él que me avise, con gusto lo ayudaré en lo que pueda", dice Kinsgley sintiéndose un poco mangoneado por una jovencita de apenas 16 años.

"No te preocupes le haré llegar tu mensaje"dice Ginny con gran confianza mirando a su alrededor a Minerva y a Popy. "Algo más que alguien quiera agregar? no? bueno voy a ver como sigue a mi novio, con permiso". Dice una sonriente Ginny antes de darse la media vuelta y subir al dormitorio de Harry.

"jeje!" se ríe Ron viendo partir a su hermanita. "Bueno creo que Ginny a aclarado las cosas, uff! Estoy muy cansado si me disculpan voy a recostarme un rato", se voltea a ver a Hermione y le extiende su mano "vienes?", le pregunta ella sonriente le toma la mano y lo sigue a su dormitorio, dejando a todos perplejos.

"hey! Cuando pasó todo esto?!" dice Charlie a los demás asombrado.

"No tengo la menor idea…vamos a averiguar!!" grita entusiasmado George y corre a las escaleras seguido por sus hermanos. "chicos!"grita Molly "No hagan ruido que despertaran a Harry!" los resondra pero la ignoran y siguen subiendo a los dormitorios entusiasmados como unos niños traviesos apunto de descubrir un gran secreto.


	3. Chapter 3

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.3 El lugar a donde pertenezco:**

Permanece sentado en la cama con la mirada al frente pero sin ver nada en particular, en silencio, pensativo, Ginny toma sus manos entre las suyas y lo mira con dulzura, este suspira y la mira con ojos resignados. "No magia…(respira profundamente y exhala antes de continuar)… no volar en…en escoba, no puedo hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico, debo tener una buena alimentación y mucho descanso"recita Harry de memoria y con esfuerzo.

"Así es y debes tomar todos tus medicamentos, Madam Pomfrey va a venir a verte el sábado, para tomarte tu control y enviará su reporte a McGonogall", dice Ginny mientras Harry la mira con fastidio y el ceño fruncido. "No me mires así yo no tengo la culpa, si tú no hubieras hecho tantas tonterías con tu persona no tendrías porque pasar por esto", le resondra haciendo que Harry retire sus manos de las suyas y cruce sus brazos frente a su pecho mientras la mira con ojos molestos haciendo un puchero con la boca como un niño. "Ooooh! vamos Harry no te pongas así! anda se buen niño, levántate de la cama, toma un baño y baja a desayunar" (dice mientras le remueve el pelo con una mano) "Anda vamos!... (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación) …apresúrate y baja antes de que Ron se acabe toda la comida", dice desde la puerta mientras le da un beso volado y un guiño antes de salir.

"humfff, se un buen niño…niño yo… ja! niño yo!" reniega Harry mientras se levanta y toma sus ropas para irse a bañar de mala gana. "portate como un buen niño Harry" remeda con voz aguda tratando de imitar a Ginny mientras ingresa al baño. "No puedes hacer magia Harry cariño, que te puede dar algo!" remeda a la Sra. Weasley mientras se quita el Patalón del pijama. "Harry no corras que te cansas! Harry no te subas ahí que te puedes caer! (se quita de un jalón la parte de arriba) Harry no esto! Harry no lo otro! Aaagh! (arroja la pijama al suelo molesto) me están volviendo LOCO que creen que soy un inútil acaso!!" abre la cortina de la ducha de un tiro y FLASH…FLASH….FLASH!! AAAAAhhhhhh!! Grita Harry cayendo al suelo al ser cegado por las fuertes luces de la cámara.

Mientras en la cocina Ginny llega y toma su lugar sentada en la mesa con su familia.

"Buenos días" dice animada a todos "Harry ya viene, se va a cambiar para bajar a desayunar" dice mientras prepara dos platos de desayuno uno para ella y el otro para Harry.

"Como lo ves hoy, más animado?" le pregunta Hermione mientras se sirve un poco de jugo.

"Nop, está un poco molesto hoy pero se le pasará cuando vea el rico desayuno que le tenemos preparado" dice mientras los demás comparten una mirada un poco incrédula entre ellos, "Que? Es cierto! además hoy quería salir a pasear con él se que estar un rato a fuera le va a hacer bien, ya saben aire fresco y todo eso, además yo iba a" pero un fuerte grito la interrumpe, deja caer la tostada que estaba untando con mermelada, sobre la mesa y corre a las escaleras "Harry!!"grita asustada los demás la siguen.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Es verdad que ya no puede hacer magia?!" grita el sujeto mientras le toma fotos a Harry tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse. "SALGA DE AQUÍ!!" Grita Harry desesperado tratando de ponerse de pie. "Es verdad que su última batalla con el Sr. Oscuro lo dejó débil y mal herido?!" pregunta sin parar el camarógrafo. "SALGA!! LARGO!!" grita Harry ya de pie tomando al camarógrafo del brazo tratando de sacarlo del baño pero este se resiste y continúa su ridículo interrogatorio. "Pero Mr. Potter la gente tiene derecho a saber!!" grita el camarógrafo tras ser arrojado a través de la puerta del baño, justo en ese momento ingresan Ginny y sus familia a la habitación. "LARGO!!" grita Harry furioso mientras sujeta la toalla que tiene alrededor de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujeta la cámara que tenía antes el camarógrafo.

"Que hace usted AQUÍ!!" grita Ron mientras Ginny se abraza a Harry, los demás apuntan su varita contra el camarógrafo.

"Voy a avisar a Kingsley" dice el Sr. Weasley mirando a su esposa y sale de la habitación.

"Harry estas bien? No te hizo nada?" pregunta Fleur.

"Estoy bien solo…solo algo sorprendido eso es todo" dice un tanto nervioso y pálido, la verdad es que se había asustado mucho, no se imaginó encontrar a alguien dentro de su alcoba y en la bañera justo cuando estaba apunto de tomarse un baño. "Anda Harry, termina de tomar tu baño nosotros nos encargaremos de este"dice un molesto Bill señalando al camarógrafo en el suelo.

"Si hermano ve, nosotros nos haremos cargo de este" dice George, mientras Percy toma la cámara que Harry sostenía aún en su mano. Harry asienta con la cabeza y entra al baño después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ginny quien al cerrarse la puerta voltea y mira malignamente al camarógrafo.

Deja caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo mientras permanece de pie con la frente en la pared y las manos apretadas como puños contra las mayólicas. '_Que pasó?, hace unos minutos estaba renegando porque me tratan como un niño y ahora esto?, que rayos me pasa! Ellos solo están preocupados por mí, me están cuidando_' (escucha los gritos del camarógrafo diciendo "saquenme estas cosas de encima!" una y otra vez desesperado, Harry sonríe sabe que es el Batbogey Hex de su Ginny) suspira '_yo solo me quejo y reniego, la verdad es que estoy asustado, si ese sujeto hubiese sido un Death Eater ya estaría muerto, que voy a hacer? sino puedo hacer magia no me podré defender y solo voy a ser una carga para los Weasley y sobre todo para Ginny, esto no puede estar pasando!_' piensa Harry dando un golpe fuerte a la pared con sus puños.

Medio hora más tarde nos encontramos a Harry y los demás sentados en la sala junto a Kingsley.

"Su nombre es Kenny Starker, trabaja para el Profeta desde hace unas semanas, creemos que quería lograr asegurarse un puesto con una gran historia, de todos modos desde hoy está despedido y detenido por el ministerio esperando su sentencia por los cargos de acoso a una imagen pública y por infringir su entrada en propiedad privada" les informa Kingsley seriamente.

"Pudo haber sido un Death Eater"dice Harry antes de poder evitarlo.

"Asi es Harry" dice Kingsley adivinando lo que Harry quiere decir aunque no lo haya hecho, "pudo ser más serio que unas simples fotografías", Harry pasa nerviosamente ambas manos por su cabello desordenado un par de veces dejándolo aún peor.

"Necesito mi vara"dice finalmente dejando caer sus manos sobre sus piernas.

"No!" dicen las chicas.

"Entonces no puedo quedarme, es muy peligroso para todos ustedes el que yo permanezca aquí" dice levantándose del sillón. "No!!"grita Ginny parándose frente a él impidiéndole que avance. "siéntate!"le ordena pero él trata de pasarla de todos modos, los demás lo flanquean. "NO! tú no te vas a ningún lado me oiste!! SIENTATE!"le grita furiosa indicándole el sillón que acababa de abandonar, Harry se sienta sorprendido al notar lo parecida que existe entre ella y su madre cuando se molestan, un lado que no le conocía hasta ahora, un lado…fascinante.

"Escúchame bien Potter!" le dice mientras coloca una mano en su cintura y lo apunta con el dedo índice de la otra mano. "Esta es tu casa, aquí es adonde perteneces! Y AQUÍ ES DONDE TE ME VAS A QUEDAR ME OISTE!" Harry intenta responder pero lo corta. "Tú perteneces aquí Harry, donde está tu familia, necesitamos poner más seguridad es cierto! Kingsley, mi padre y mis hermanos se pueden encargar de eso, digo para eso están" dice señalando a su alrededor a los hombres de la familia y a kingsley. "Nosotras vamos a encargarnos de que todo funcione" indica señalando a las mujeres. "para eso estamos, para asegurarnos de que lo que ellos hagan" dice señalando a los hombres de nuevo, "esté bien hecho" Los chicos, Arthur y Kingsley se sienten incómodos al escuchar esto mientras las mujeres afirman con la cabeza. "Lo único que te pido es paciencia y cooperación, cuando menos lo esperes vas a poder hacer magia de nuevo ya vas a ver, tú solo hazme caso, OK!" le dice como advirtiéndole que si no está de acuerdo le va a ir muy mal, Harry la contempla unos segundos y le responde.

"No" dice simplemente mientras se pone de pie frente a ella, los demás hombres en la sala sacuden la cabeza desaprobando su respuesta, Ginny saca su varita dispuesta a todo, él lo ve y solo puede pensar '_Wow! que bella se ve cuando se enfurece_' se aproxima a ella, trata de luchar la sonrisa que intenta formarse en sus labios al verla entrecerrar sus ojos molesta y decidida a probar su punto, pero no puede más y sonríe su mejor sonrisa, sabiendo que ella no se va a resistir a ella.

"No estoy de acuerdo con su teoría Srta Weasley ", dice lo más serio que puede, ella piensa responder pero él se le adelanta esta ves "Sin embargo pienso quedarme, para asegurarme que ellos" señala a los hombres en la sala "no metan la pata, para que ellas" señala a las mujeres en la sala "estén contentas de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí", la toma de la cintura y la besa suavemente en los labios, luego se separa de ella para poder verla a la cara y le vuelve a sonreír "OK?" pregunta provocando que ella ría ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

"Lo siento" dice Ginny después de un rato, disfrutando de la sensación de los brazos de él a su alrededor "No debí gritar así". "No te disculpes, me gustas cuando te enfadas" le da un peque­ño beso en la frente y se miran a los ojos, "Soy yo quien lo siente, no importa donde esté y adonde vaya yo solo estoy en el lugar que pertenezco cuando estoy contigo y nada ni nadie me va a apartar de allí, no pienso irme de tu lado" toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besa de nuevo mientras piensa '_con ella a mi lado AL DIABLO CON TODO LO DEMAS_'.


	4. Chapter 4

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.4 Recuperación:**

Avada kedavra!! Sus verdes ojos se abren de golpe, permanece quieto por unos segundos hasta que poco a poco el latido de su corazón se calma, su respiración se hace más profunda y menos entrecortada, todo a su alrededor está desenfocado y oscuro.

'_Mis lentes...necesito mis lentes'__- _extiende su brazo y los encuentra sobre su pecho, se los coloca y todo obtiene forma ante sus ojos- '_estoy en la sala? Como llegué aquí?_'- observa detenidamente y nota que está recostado en el suelo, trata de incorporarse pero un dolor fuerte en la cabeza lo hace detenerse – '_acaso me di en la cabeza?_ _Acaso_ _me caí? cuando?! como?!_' "Que está pasándome", dice angustiado agachando la cabeza y sujetándola entre sus manos.

"Harry cariño?" - pregunta la voz de la Sra. Weasley - "eres tú?".

"sí mamá soy yo" dice suavemente y avergonzado por haberla despertado.

"Oh Harry estás bien hijo?"dice Molly inclinándose a su lado para observarlo bien, lo nota pálido y un poco confundido - "sí…no…no se yo…no se que me pasó"indica mientras Molly lo ayuda a ponerse en pie – "Debo haberme caído" – se coge la cabeza – "Debes haberte golpeado la cabeza hijo, ven toma asiento en el sofá para verte bien" –lo ayuda a sentarse y le examina la cabeza – "te has dado un golpe fuerte pero puedo curártelo no te preocupes" – con un movimiento de su varita le cura.

"Gracias mamá"- dice Harry mientras Molly le abraza con ternura – "no tienes que agradecer Harry tu eres mi hijo, mi deber es cuidarte y lo hago con gusto" – le planta un beso en la frente sin soltarle, acariciándole en la mejilla continúa hablándole suavemente pues sabe que algo no anda bien con él – "Hijo mío dime que te ocurre" – Harry cierra los ojos al sentir su calidez y ternura, un sentimiento poco antes desconocido para él hasta el momento en que despertó en su cama en Hogwarts, en donde ella asumió su papel de madre suplente y le explicó junto a Ginny su situación, en ese momento se olvidó de todo orgullo y compostura y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró como nunca antes había llorado en su vida en los brazos de la que ahora consideraba su madre – "no se mamá" - suspira – "ese es el problema, no se que me está pasando, yo...yo he seguido todas las indicaciones de Popy y aún así ella sigue diciéndome que aún no puedo hacer nada de magia, ni nada normal por que me puedo cansar y … y yo he tratado de ser paciente pero…pero ahora" – su voz se le corta y Molly sintiendo su angustia le ayuda a continuar diciendo – "el camarógrafo en la ducha te asustó demasiado no es así?" – le pregunta suavemente – "sí mamá, sí! me asusté, pensé que era un Death Eater o un criminal, me quedé en el suelo y cuando pude reaccionar intente ponerme de pie pero seguía resbalándome y ese hombre….ese hombre solo tomaba y tomaba fotos, cada flash…cada flash! Pudo ser!…pudo ser!"- no puede terminar su respiración es muy agitada y molly lo abraza con mas fuerza y trata de calmarlo – "shhh! lo sé, shhh! shh! Ya pasó hijo todo está bien ahora……. Harry escúchame no voy a pretender que lo que pasó no fue algo serio y que en otras circunstancias pudo ser peligroso incluso fatal, pero hijo al final no lo fue" – Harry quiere decir algo pero ella levanta una mano y él guarda silencio obedientemente, Molly continúa hablando – "Harry la vida no es algo seguro, ya sea en una batalla o en la vida diaria uno siempre debe luchar ante las dificultades que la vida nos presenta, mis padres murieron siendo yo muy joven y mis hermanos se encargaron de criarme, te imaginas dos chicos traviesos de 12 años e irresponsables cuidando de una pequeña niña de apenas 5 años, a los pobres les provoqué más sustos y les causé más preocupaciones que creo que por eso tuve a Fred y a George para cobrármelas todas las que les hice" – dice soltando una risita contagiosa que Harry no pudo evitar imitar – "oh Harry cariño, cuando mis queridos hermanos fallecieron quedé tan devastada que por un largo tiempo no puede hacer magia" – Harry la miro sorprendido él no había sabido eso – "Sí Harry, yo también estuve en tú lugar, mis hermanos murieron como unos héroes pero no por lo que tuvieron que enfrentar, ni por la forma extraordinaria como se defendieron hasta morir, no…ellos murieron como héroes por que sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar la de su pequeña hermana" - ella hace una pausa permitiendo a Harry asimilar todo lo que le está diciendo, lo mira a los ojos y en ese momento Harry comprende que si existe alguien en el mundo que comprenda lo que él a sufrido esa persona es Molly Weasley – "Oh sí Hijo! yo he estado en tus zapatos desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentí desolada, culpable y furiosa conmigo misma por mucho tiempo, por no haber sido capaz de defenderme sola, por haber caído en una trampa como una tonta, por no poder hacer magia de nuevo y no poder ni vengar la muerte de mis queridos hermanos, era tan frustrante! que me descargaba con la única persona que contaba, mi novio, mi querido Arthur que ahora es mi esposo, Harry Arthur y yo desde muy jóvenes hemos luchado juntos, lo hemos hecho en dos batallas, hemos perdido seres queridos muy especiales para nosotros en ambas luchas incluyendo a nuestro amado Fred" – sus ojos se humedecen y ella los seca rápidamente y recuperando la compostura continúa – "Hemos superado dificultades criando a nuestros hijos que ha colocado más canas en mi cabello que cualquier guerra que haya vivido y si no me crees" – continua diciendo al ver la expresión de escepticismo en el rostro del chico – "se por experiencia propia que mis hermanos si estuvieran vivos te dirían que hubiesen preferido batallar cualquier guerra que tener que cuidar a otra pequeña tan difícil y traviesa como yo de nuevo"- "no mamá! no digas eso!"- "ja! no me crees?! después de una súper rabieta que hice y todos las maldiciones que les mandé por no dejarme salir con mis amigos a Hogsmade por temor a que me pasara algo decidieron darme permiso diciendo que cualquier Death Eater que se cruzara en mi camino iba a ser uno menos que tendrían que enfrentar en sus vidas y que así pronto esta guerra acabaría" – Harry no pudo evitar reírse con ganas al escuchar lo que le contaba Molly, sus hermanos eran tan parecidos a Fred y George – "te parece gracioso nooo? Espera aquí ya vuelvo!" – subió y al rato bajo con una ropa en sus manos y se la entregó a Harry, este la desdobló, era un suéter que en la parte de atrás tenía la inscripción _'Death Ester métanse con esta Weasley y nos harán a todos un gran favor', _Harry se revolcaba de risa en el sofá tanto que terminó cayendo de este – "creyeron que así facilitarían más las cosas, incluso lo propusieron en una de las reuniones de la Orden afortunadamente nadie les creyó, yo no me reiría tanto Harry Ginny a heredado mi temperamento"- esto último borró la risa del rostro del chico quien se enserió de golpe y tragó saliva contemplando su futuro con Ginny – "Harry lo que pasó el otro día puede parecer desafortunado para ti pero creo que es todo lo contrario, creo que eso ha servido para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y nos ha permitido enmendarlos antes de que algo más serio e irreparable ocurriera" dice finalmente Molly provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho – "anda Harry es tarde vete a descansar, mañana es otro día y tenemos que empezar nuestra lucha otra ves pero no lo olvides, esta lucha no la tienes que enfrentar solo, cuando necesites hablar de algo recuerda que yo estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte en lo que pueda hijo mío" – "sí mamá gracias" - le brinda un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su habitación a descansar pensando en la maravillosa madre que tiene y en lo afortunado que es al tenerla a su lado. De pronto ya nada parece tan terrible como antes, ya nada parece imposible y lejano, al contrario ahora siente que desde esa noche su corazón a empezado a sanar y sin que él se de cuenta algo más a empezado a sanar en él.


	5. Chapter 5

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.5 Encuentros peligrosos:**

Los días pasan y Harry da muestras de recuperación, las horas necesarias de descanso se van acortando permaneciendo despierto por más tiempo, su estado de animo mejora y pronto se le ve riendo y bromeando con los demás, como resultado todos parecen contagiados por su espíritu, haber despertado de un periodo de luto hacia una nueva vida y así es como encontramos a Harry (_con varios paquetes cargados en sus brazos_) dando un paseo por el pueblo junto a Ginny (_y a un grupo de Aurores que prefieren mezclarse entre la gente y pasar desapercibidos en sus trajes de muggles_), mientras compran víveres para la cena de esa noche.

"Cuanta gente siempres a sido así?"- le pregunta Harry a Ginny mientras observa a su alrededor, justo en ese momento unos niños pasan corriendo entre ellos provocando que uno de los paquetes que Harry cargaba se caiga regando su contenido al suelo - "Hey!!" Ginny se ríe mientras Harry se agacha a recoger las frutas – "Ooh se estropearon" –le muestra un melocotón aplastado a su compañera y un ramo de uvas desecho – "vaya tenemos que volver al mercado si llegamos a casa sin las frutas mamá me mata" – dice haciendo una mueca- "Con que te mata nop? No será que" – le ayuda a levantar el resto de las cosas- "lo que no quieres es que deje de prepararte el delicioso pie de durazno que tanto te gusta?" – Harry con un gesto cínico coloca una mano sobre su pecho y responde – "Ginevra me sorprende que hables así de tu enamorado quien te oyera diría que soy un interesado y un…Glotón!" – exclama indignado poniendo énfasis en la palabra glotón como si eso fuera lo peor, Ginny se ríe por su mala interpretación de enamorado dolido y abrazándose a él le da un pequeño beso en los labios – "Oh mi héreo pero si realmente eres un glotón" – reconociendo la mirada traviesa en los ojos de Harry retrocede unos pasos y Harry se le va encima atacándola con cosquillas ella grita desesperada cosa que provoca que los Aurores se tensen por unos instantes para luego continuar como si nada – "No Harry! No!! déjame!" – grita una Ginny entre risas – "retráctate!" – Ginny trata de resistir pero no puede más – ëstá bien! Esta bien me retracto! No eres un glotón! No ere un glotón!!" – Harry la suelta se reacomoda su ropa con dignidad y responde – ÿa lo sabía" – se da media vuelta y camina hacia las bolsas que dejó en el suelo Ginny recobra el aliento perdido y se empieza a acomodar su vestido mientras ve a Harry caminar distraído hacia los víveres, este no nota a las dos personas sombrías parados no muy lejos de él hacia los lados del camino observándolo fijamente, tampoco nota mientras recoge los paquetes cuando de entre sus ropas sacan algo parecido a un metal por el brillo, pero Ginny sí lo nota y corre hacia él – "HARRY!! CUIDADO!!" – grita mientras este voltea, una de las dagas se clava en su rodilla provocando su caída, Ginny le alcanza y lo empuja a un lado provocando que la otra daga solo le roce el rostro cortando su mejilla y algunos cabellos de Ginny, mientras esto ocurre los Aurores lanzas hechizos contra los atacantes sin dar al blanco provocando la gritería de la gente, uno de los atacantes les amenaza "este no es el fin Potter!! Es solo el comienzo!!" y desaparecen.

"Mr. Potter!!" – grita uno de los Aurores – "Miss Weasley!! Están bien!!" – el Auror se arrodilla junto a ellos, Ginny alza su rostro y entre sollos le responde – "No puedo curarla…la herida no quiere sanar" – logra decir mientras abraza el cuerpo pálido de Harry.

El Auror revisa la herida y realiza un hechizo para cerrar pero no sucede nada toma la muñeca de Harry y siente que su pulso es debil – "debemos llevarlo a St. Mungos inmediatamente" – dice con un urgencia mientras saca de sus ropas una cadena con un dije circular de interior de sus ropas – "srta. Weasley sujete esto y colóquelo alrededor del cuello del Sr. Potter sin soltarlo" Ginny sigue las indicaciones y tras un toque de su varita el auror pronuncia portus y al a cuenta de tres Harry y Ginny desaparecen del pueblo y son trasladados al hospital.

Sus párpados se sienten pesados pero hace un esfuerzo por abrirlos aunque sea un poco, lo primero que ve es una pequeña mano apoyada sobre la suya, la cual permanece extendida cerca de su rostro sobre una almohada. Parpadea un poco para aclarar la imagen frente a él pero su visión sigue borrosa, cierra de nuevo sus ojos y respira profundamente sintiendo cerca suyo un aroma dulce y reconocible, Ginny…su Ginny está con él en…en una cama? Como es posible si ellos estaban paseando en el pueblo no era así? ellos estaban comprando víveres para la cena y…y…de pronto un grito, no…una advertencia…Ginny! Ginny le advertía algo!…pero que?! Qué había pasado?! Trata de abrir de nuevo los ojos y alguien le acaricia el rostro con ternura.

"Harry" – le llama una dulce voz- "Harry trata de descansar, todo está bien amor yo estoy contigo"- le asegura la voz con suavidad – _'Ginny está a mi lado y me pide que descanse tranquilo, no se porque pero si ella me lo pide'_ – y se deja llevar por el cansancio y duerme por varias horas cuando vuelve a despertar lo primero que siente es que alguien está con él pero esta vez no es su Ginny sino alguien más. "Descansa Hijo, necesitas descansar"- le indica una voz de hombre que le resulta familiar _- 'Papá? Sí es papá! Que está haciendo aquí conmigo? Y donde es aquí precisamente?'_ – "Pa" – dice débilmente – "donde estamos?" – pregunta un poco angustiado, la debilidad de su voz provoca preocupación en Arthur, Harry se da cuenta puesto que siente como se tensan los músculos en la mano de su padre adoptivo, la cual reacomodaba un poco las cobijas de su cama – _'Cama? Oh si es verdad debo estar en una cama, debo estar en casa recostado' _– Piensa, pero la respuesta de Arthur lo desmiente – "estás en St. Mungos hijo, Healer Johnson indica que debes descansar un poco para tu recuperación" – _'recuperación? St. Mungos? Que me ha pasado? Porque debo descansar' _– intenta hacer estas preguntas pero alguien les interrumpe – "disculpe Sr. Weasley?" – dice la voz de una mujer y continua – "debo administrarle la medicina al paciente y cambiarle los vendajes si fuera tan amable de esperar afuera por favor – "por supuesto la dejo trabajar" se para – "Harry hijo" – dice mientra acaricia su rostro – "voy a esperar afuera en cuanto salga la enfermera uno de nostros probablemente Molly venga a hacerte compañía mientras descansas sí?" – Arthur espera a que Harry asiente ligeramente con la cabeza para estar seguro de que le comprende antes de salir.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse y luego escucha un clic. _'el seguro?'_ – piensa Harry pero porque? Arthur le había indicado que al terminar de ser atendido alguien tal vez Molly ingresaría a acompañarlo, no alguien no está bien.

"Bien Sr. Potter, a llegado la hora de administrarle su poción" – la voz fría de la enfermera hace que se le erice la piel del cuerpo a Harry, algo no está bien eso es seguro, Harry abre lentamente sus ojos y observa a la enfermera colocar una bandeja en la mesita a lado de la camilla, pero su visión es muy borrosa y no logra distinguir los nombres escritos en las etiquetas de los frascos, lo que si puede ver es que la enfermera saco algo del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, una botellita la examine la sacude y vierte el contenido en el frasco de otra poción, los mezcla y este brilla un instante y luego recupera su coloración original. 'No que está haciendo, eso no parece correcto, necesito ayuda' – trata de incorporarse pero le es difícil y la enfermera se da cuenta- "Oh no no Sr.Potter" – lo sermonea – "usted no debe levantarse aún, está muy debil" – lo empuja contra la cama toscamente y con un movimiento de su varita conjura unas correas que lo sujetan a la cama fuertemente – "ah! Que hace?!" – se queja débilmente Harry, forcejeando en vano contra los amarres – "Que cree que esta hacien..ummmm" – la enfermera le tapa la boca con una mano, sacude su cabeza tratando de liberarse pero ella aplica más fuerza y se la detiene – "no no Sr. Potter no sea un paciente difícil vamos abra la boca y tómese su poción" – alguien trata de abrir la puerta pero por el seguro no se abre, Harry trata de gritar pero solo logra emitir unos débiles gemidos, forcejean la puerta pero no se abre- "Vamos Potter tomate la poción!!" – este se niega a abrir la boca – "Imperio!" dice la enfermera apuntando su varita a Harry – "Abra la boca Sr. Potter" – comanda la enfermera, al principio Harry se resiste mentalmente a seguir sus ordenes pero la enfermera se lo ordena de nuevo y el empieza a abrir la boca, sin perder oportunidad la enfermera apoya el frasco en sus labios y se dispone a verter el contenido en su boca cuando la puerta estalla en mil pedacitos ingresando por ella una furiosa Hermione.

"STUPEFY!" – grita y la enfermera cae al suelo-"Harry!!"grita Hermione corriendo hacia él, seguida por el clan Weasley – "Harry! Harry contéstame!"- sacude a Harry pero este solo observa con mirada perdida –"Lo a imperiusado!"- dice Arthur quien con un movimiento de su varita termina el encantamiento – "Harry hijo estás bien?" le pregunta Arthur mientras Bill desaparece las correas que le sujetan a la cama, no dice Harry con la cabeza mientras trata de contener sin éxito las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos avergonzado y sin resistirlo más llora desconsolado, Hermione lo abraza y llora junto con él, el susto que se a llevado por lo que le pudo pasar a su pequeño hermano a sido demasiado.

Mas tarde Kingsley y el Auror que se les acercó en el pueblo salen de la habitación de Harry cabizbajos. "Jona ve al ministerio, entrega el reporte y ven inmediatamente, vas a quedarte dentro de esta habitación a toda hora quiero que coloques seguridad en la puerta y asegures la habitación con tú magia nadie entra y nadie sale sin autorización de este cuarto, me has entendido!" – "sí señor!" responde Jona y se retira al ministerio no sin antes despedirse con un ademán de los Weasley, Kingsley se dirige a Arthur. "Arthur Molly y Ginny están adentro con Harry, crees que podemos conversar junto con los chicos un momento" – dice señalando a los hijos de Arthur – "Sí Kingsley necesitamos hablar" - y así comienzan las discusiones y planeaciones entre los Weasley y el Ministro de Magia, medidas drásticas deben ser tomadas y pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.6 imagen de un héroe:**

"Primero vamos a ir al Burrow para recoger tus cosas y luego vamos a llevarte a la casa de Bill Harry, Healer Johnson va a supervisar tu mejoría junto con Popy, Aurores están siendo ubicados ahí para tu protección en estos momentos" – Harry escucha a Arthur sin decir una palabra Fleur interviene en la conversación - "Harry nada me daría más gusto que vinieras a mi hogar" – dice Fleur tomando una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas mirándolo con mucho cariño, Harry le sonríe ligeramente tratando de asegurarle con ese gesto que para él también va a ser un gusto– "claro Fleur" – responde débilmente - "Ron" – le llama este pronto se acerca por el otro lado de la cama y le responde – "si hermano dime" – "si tocas mi pye de durazno te mato" – Ron sonríe e inclinándose hacia Harry para que lo vea mejor le contesta – "hermano yo ya empecé a comerlo es más si no te recuperas pronto no va a quedar pye de durazno para ti" – "te fregaste…me voy a vengar" – dice Harry poco antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar totalmente dormido, Ron le acaricia el desordenado cabello antes de apartarse de la cama para secar sus ojos y que nadie lo vea llorar, Hermione lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla - "va a ponerse bien vas a ver" – Ron suspira tratando de reponerse – "lo se es solo que es difícil verlo así tan frágil".

"Empuja vamos!" – dice el healer Jonson a Harry sosteniéndole la pierna herida en un ángulo de 90 grados y llevándola hacia el pecho de su paciente – "anda vamos intenta otra vez" – lo anima a que continúe esforzándose, harry aprieta sus labios, frunce el seño y con todo su esfuerzo empuja logrando mover solo un poco su pierna – "más…más!...vamos Harry tu puedes hacerlo!" – Harry con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo suelta un quejido y logra mover más la pierna- "muy bien Harry!"- exclama finalmente Jonson antes de bajar la pierna de su paciente apoyándola con cuidado sobre la cama – "Harry se que esto no te debe parecer mucho progreso pero déjame decirte que lo es, el nervio dañado está recuperándose bien y más rápido de lo que esperábamos a este paso en una semana ya vas a poder estar en pie con bastón (aclara) pero de pie Harry" – dice alegremente el doctor y Harry adolorido y cansado sonríe sin poder expresar palabra alguna de agradecimiento por el momento – "Voy a darte una poción para el dolor y" – se detiene al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro del chico – "Harry esta poción la he preparado yo mismo, va a ayudarte a desinflamar la herida y a calmar el dolor, no voy a darte ninguna poción para dormir ya has descansado demasiado estos días, la pérdida de sangre ya ha sido controlada así que no hay motivo para que te sientas débil. Lo único que debes hacer es comer bien, sino mal recuerdo la Sra. Molly envió un par de pyes de durazno solo para ti (Harry Sonríe entusiasmado), mantén reposo por una semana (ante la mueca del chico explica) cuando digo reposo no quiero decir que andes en cama todo el día, puedes bajar, con ayuda claro está (aclara), no apoyes la pierna aún! creo que los muggles usan algo llamado muletas para eso, te pueden servir para movilizarte solo ten cuidado, no te extralimites Harry! he visto esa mirada antes (agrega al ver la chispa en los ojos del joven) ustedes los jóvenes apenas se sienten mejor creen que ya están como nuevos pero no es así, si te caes y te la lastimas de nuevo (dice señalando a su pierna herida) no te puedo asegurar que la pueda componer la siguiente vez, (se sienta en la cama al lado de Harry) Harry los doctores somos buenos pero tenemos límites incluso con la magia no podemos arreglarlo todo, Popy me a contado que eres un muchacho muy impetuoso y tienes tendencia a meterte en problemas que terminan colocándote bajo su cuidado"- Harry indignado intenta responderle que eso no es cierto que los problemas lo encuentran a él y no al revés pero Jonson se apresura en hablar evitando la interrupción – "No digo que tú buscas los problemas Harry, solo digo que tomas decisiones muy riesgosas según las circunstancias en las que has vivido, siempre pensando en el bien de otros (Harry sospecha que sus amigos han hablado de esto con él) e ignorando tu propio bienestar y eso no va conmigo, si yo voy a ser tú médico necesito que te comprometas a poner de tu parte para tú recuperación y el bienestar de tú salud de ahora en adelante" – termina con suma seriedad Jonson, Harry medita un rato en sus palabras antes de responder – "esta bien doctor Jonson lo prometo" – "correcto Harry y es André" - mas satisfecho Johnson le extiende la mano y tras un apretón sellan el trato.

Tres días más tarde Harry baja a prepararles a todos desayuno – "Harry estuvo muy rico gracias"- dice Jona alcanzándole la bandeja vacía de su desayuno justo cuando Bill ingresa con Fleur a la cocina – "Rico? Harry acaso tu has preparado todo esto? Le pregunta Bill sorprendido mientras toma asiento junto a su esposa quien saborea unos deliciosos pancakes embadurnados en una salsa especial de sauco y jarabe de miel- "claro"- responde sorprendido por la pregunta – "yo siempre e preparado el desayuno cuando estaba en casa de mis tíos, ellos siempre deseaban tenerlo listo antes de las 7 am de la mañana o me caía así que me levantaba bien temprano a hacerlo" – les cuenta mientras lava a mano los platos del desayuno de Jona en el fregadero – "un día mi tío se olvidó de quitar el seguro de la puerta del armario bajo las escaleras y no pude salir temprano de mi cuarto por ello así que me cayó una uggh! No quiero ni recordarlo"- dice sacudiéndose un poco al recordar y continúa sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar – "mi tía era un poco exigente (dice mientras seca los platos) en cuanto a la forma de preparar el desayuno, ya saben que mi tío y mi primo no son muy delgados que digamos a ellos siempre les gustaba comer un desayuno bien servido, sin que las tostadas estuvieran muy quemadas en los bordes y el tocino debía estar bien crujiente pero no muy frito y los huevos…ah! Eso era otra historia (dice haciendo una pausa con un plato en la mano y el secador en otra como recordando otros momentos pasados), pero bueno aprendí mucho mientras era chico, a los once ya era todo un experto y sabía preparar diferentes cosas, si les gusta (dice volteándose a verlos con una sonrisa) puedo hacerles algo diferente la…la próxima…que…que pasa? No les gusta?" – les pregunta preocupado al verlos inmóviles, a Jona con los ojos abiertos, a Fleur con una tostada suspendida en el aire a medio camino de la boca la cual le cuelga y a Bill con una mirada de querer fulminar a alguien con los ojos.

Bill se para lentamente de su silla dejando caer el tenedor de su mano sobre el plato con huevos revueltos frente a él. Harry se sobresalta por su actitud, deja el secador en el caño y traga saliva – "si…si no te gusta puedo hacerte otra cosa?" – le dice a Bill algo nervioso mientras este se le acerca, Bill no responde solo apresura un poco el paso y lo toma fuerte de los brazos al verlo tratar de retroceder asustado – "Harry…Harry respóndeme con la verdad, tus ti…..esa gente!" – dice furioso sin poder pronunciar la palabra tíos – "ellos te…donde dormías Harry?!"- confundido por la pregunta Harry hace una pausa para meditar el porque de ella y recordando sus palabraas comprende su error, sabía dejado llevar por el momento y había revelado su secreto - _'pero como pude ser tan tonto! Se repetía así mismo tratando de golpearse mentalmente por su desliz, por su descuido, él jamás había rebelado ese secreto a nadie, a nadie!' – _abriendo lentamente sus ojos (cuales había cerrado sin percatarse de ello) mira a Bill a los ojos y avergonzado agacha la cabeza y le responde con una voz casi imperceptible– "en el closet…(Bill espera a que continúe)…de…debajo de las escaleras" – dice finalmente Harry muy apenado como para verlo a los ojos o en este caso ver a cualquiera a los ojos.

Fleur quien estaba ahora parada a su lado le levanta el rostro y mirándole le pregunta – "Harry ellos te pegaban no es así" – Harry apartando su rostro de la mano de la joven por mirar a otro lado menos a esos celestes ojos afirma con la cabeza – "yo les mato!!" – grita de pronto Bill pero Harry reacciona y lo sujeta – "NO Bill! Fue mi culpa! Yo era muy torpe! Nunca supe como hacer bien las cosas que me pedían!" – dice Harry desesperado – "yo no sabía como podar bien las plantas de mi tía o como cortar parejo el grass, ni les dejaba siempre brillando el suelo a veces no me quedaba parejo! Y! Y! se me caía a veces algo cuando sacudía! Yo era muy torpe Bill!!" – grita desesperado para que lo comprendan –n "además no siempre me pegaban a veces me enviaban sin cenar a mi!!…a mi closet" – "ustedes no entienden vivir con alguien como yo no fue fácil, hubo una vez que Dudley y sus amigos me persiguieron para golpearme como era su costumbre en la hora del break en la escuela y yo terminé en el techo del pabellón, no supe como explicárselo al director y él llamó a mi tío y mi tío tampoco supo como explicarlo, lo metí en un aprieto y lo avergoncé! Yo lo perjudiqué! Y se enfadó mucho por que! Por mí! Por mi des naturaleza…ustedes no se dan cuenta por que vienen de una familia de magos yo no, yo… mi tía siempre trataba de peinarme este pelo!" – indica jalando un mechón de su pelo desordenado – "y no podía hacer que se viera normal así que dijo que necesitaba cortarlo pero no podían llevarme a una peluquería se iban a dar cuenta de lo raro que es así que me lo cortó ella misma, no lo hizo bien me lo quitó casi todo pero no pueden culparla! Ella hizo lo que pudo! Yo me asusté no quería que me vieran así me sentía mal, así que me quedé en mi closet todo el día, al día siguiente cuando desperté mi pelo había crecido de nuevo!! TODO!! Lo tenía como antes de que me lo cortaran comprenden!!"- les dice señalándose el pelo de nuevo como si eso aclarara más las cosas – "si me hubieran llevado a una peluquería y mi pelo me hubiese crecido de nuevo que hubiera hecho mi tía! Qué!!" – dice desafiante cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Pero los presentes no dicen nada, no por que no sepan que decir sino porque no tienen palabras para describir lo que acaban de presenciar…..Harry había sido maltratado y abusado quizá toda su vida mientras vivía en casa de sus tíos, nunca había tenido una infancia normal eso lo sabía Bill por su hermano Ron y las historias que Fred y George le habían contado pero esto era demasiado. Harry no solo había sido maltratado lo habían aborrecido, le habían hecho creer que el era antinatural, que era algo raro, que por ello no merecía algo mejor de lo que le daban, que era casi nada, que por ello no le amaban y lo peor de todo Harry lo creía y por ello los defendía, aunque en el fondo supiera que no fue tratado como se debía él los defendía y lo más asombroso Harry con todo lo que había vivido en casa de sus tíos había sido capaz de sacrificarse por ellos, por todos ellos, al extremo de dar su vida para salvarlos a todos.

Al no recibir respuesta Harry toma sus muletas y se marcha a su cuarto.

Harry nunca había tenido una vida normal esta siempre había estado marcada por peligro, muerte y sacrificio. Sin embargo él no se había quejado no lo había abandonado todo como cualquiera en us lugar lo hubiese hecho, por el contrario lo había dado todo. Jona quien no le había conocido personalmente ahora comprendía el porque kingsley y los demás se preocupaban tanto por él, Harry no es el héroe que todos idolatran, es un ser humano con defectos y virtudes pero no como cualquier otro, él era especial, no por sus grandes hazañas, sino por su gran corazón, por su nobleza y sencillez de espíritu, por su capacidad de amar sin esperar nada a cambio, por su capacidad de sacrificar todo de sí por otros ya sea que lo merecieran o no. Debido a ello es que los demás lo protegían porque él no lo hace por si mismo, por lo das más sí pero no por él. En ese momento Jona se jura así mismo que aunque le cueste la vida él lo va proteger, no por que ese sea su trabajo si no porque él así lo a decidido.


	7. Chapter 7

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.7 el objetivo:**

"Recuérdame por que es que estamos haciendo esto"- Dice un Percy totalmente vestido de negro a un George igualmente disfrazado, mientras se arrastran por entre los arbustos de un jardín.

"Lo hacemos por Harry" – dice George mientras acomoda la malla negra que le cubre el rostro (está torcida) para poder ver bien, mientras Ron quien también está extrañamente vestido golpea una linterna entre sus manos. "Rayos! Esta cosa como no funciona!" – "Shh!"que nos van a escuchar!" - susurra George.

"no seas menso! Todo está tan oscuro que no puedo ni ver lo que está frente a mí, además no hay nadie! Ni una miserable alma vaga por estas calles!"

"Que te calles! El que no nos puedan ver no quiere decir que no nos puedan oir!" – vuelve a susurrar George mientras Percy le arrebata la linterna a Ron y la golpea contra el gras.

"Ron tiene razón esta cosa no sirve, papá y sus juguetes defectuosos! Va!"- arroja la linterna para atrás sin importar en donde caiga hasta que escuchan un - "Auch!".

"que rayos les pasa!" - responde la voz de una mujer.

"Hermione?"pregunta Ron

"sí soy yo! Que creen que hacen "- les reniega encendiendo la linterna con facilidad y alumbrándolos con ella.

"no a nosotros! que nos van a ver!"reniega George.

"lo sineto"- responde apenada Hermione y alumbra a la casa de enfrente – "que se supone que estamos haciendo?" – pregunta ella un poco confundida.

"eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto"- responde Percy.

"hay ya! No es posible que los compinches que tengo sean tan mensos por Merlin!" - reniega de nuevo George – "estamos aquí para darle su merecido a los Dursley por lo que le hicieron a Harry!".

"y como piensas hacer eso?!"- cuestiona hermione.

"pues muy facil! Primero nos aseguramos que no existan moros en la costa. (dice George observando la casa de la cera de enfrente) luego nos metemos a la casa en silencio, subimos al segundo piso y buscamos la habitación de los tíos de Harry luego!".

"espera espera! Como piensas entrar en la casa"- le pregunta Hermione.

"pues por la ventana!"- responde George como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo – "puedo proseguir?"- le pregunta este haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"puedes"- le contesta Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

"como iba diciendo subimos al segundo piso, encontramos la habitación de los tíos y!".

"espera! y que hay de Dudley"- le interrumpe Ron.

"ya iba a eso, déjenme contarles de nuevo el plan!"- dice irritado George – "como les decía, encontramos la habitación de los tíos de Harry y luego les damos esta poción para dormir (dice mostrando un frasquito que a sacado de entre sus ropas) y luego".

"pero si ya están dormidos?"- cuestiona Percy.

"pues sí pero se pueden despertar! Y no queremos que se vayan a despertar!"- le contesta George molesto.

"aaah! Ya! Y por que no queremos que se despierten, que es lo que vas a hacer hermano?".

"uuuuich! PUES ES LO QUE LES TRATO DE DECIR!"- grita desesperado y los otros tres acompañantes le callan con sh!! – "Hum! Me van a dejar que les explique sí o no?!".

"Pero ya dale! Cuenta!" - le dice Ron.

"pues bien (continua George) les hacemos dormir luego entramos al cuarto de Dudley y le hacemos beber esto!"- dice George triunfante sacando otro frasquito de sus ropas, este frasco contiene un líquido sospechoso y raro de color púrpura, burbujeante y fosforecente.

"erm..George y que es lo que se supone que hace eso?" – pregunta Ron un tanto nervioso, temiendo la respuesta.

"Esto mis queridos hermanos y Hermione, es la última formula en la que Fred y yo trabajamos (los tres acompañantes ven el frasco con temor y admiración al mismo tiempo) este frasco contiene la única muestra de nuestro último invento y lo pienso usar en los Dudley, para vengar a nuestro pequeño hermano Harry".

"pero Geroge…estas seguro? Es la única muestra y … y…bueno tu sabes eso lo hiciste con Fred" – pregunta nerviosamente Hermione temiendo causar dolor al gemelo con sus palabras al hablar de Fred.

"pues claro que sí Hermione! ( responde George indignado) Fred así lo hubiese querido! (afirma) Fred al igual que yo quiso mucho a Harry, después de lo que Bill nos contó!… si él estuviese vivo no lo hubiese dudado ni un segundo! Harry es nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano y el único que creyó en nosotros cuando nadie más lo hizo…él nos dio la oportunidad de hacer nuestro sueño realidad, pudimos poner nuestra tienda gracias a que nos dio el premio del torneo en el que casi pierde la vida (mira a sus acompañantes) como creen que se sentiría Fred si supiera lo que a tenido que vivir nuestro hermanito y que no hemos hecho nada para vengarle (los demás comprenden entonces que es la decisión correcta) este frasco (dice alzando el frasco para que todos lo vean) es el secreto del éxito de esta misión!" – proclama con una mirada y sonrisa llena de malignidad y brillo que hace a los demás sonreír con él pero no solo por lo que van a hacer sino por que desde que Fred murió George no había vuelto a sonreír de esa forma.

Lo que iban hacer lo harían no solo por Harry sino era también por George y por Fred el gemelo que nunca debió de dejar de hacer bromas y travesuras.

"Y que estamos esperando entonces" - dice una voz, los chicos voltean asustados pero se relajan al ver a Bill parado junto a Charlie y Fleur – "vamos a enseñarle a esa gente lo que sucede cuando se meten con uno de los nuestros" – dice Charlie frotando sus manos con malicia.

"Nadie se mete con un Weasley y queda invicto" – dice Bill con ojos brillantes (y las marcas en su rostro toman más notoriedad) y a Fleur la travesura se le refleja en su rostro ya no tan angelical al golpetear su varita en la palma de su otra mano.

"¡Esperen! ¿Donde está Ginny?" – cuestiona Hermione deteniendo a todos con su interrogante – "es que si alguien debería estar aquí ¿es ella no?" – todos se miran buscando respuesta y la encuentran pero no en ellos sino en los gritos y las luces encendidas repentinamente en la casa del frente – "¡oh no! ¡Ginny!" – grita Hermione corriendo hacia la casa seguida por los demás.

"alohomora!"- grita Hermione apuntando a la puerta esta se abre e ingresan todos a la casa para estrellarse contra un a Hermione paralizada frente a ellos haciéndolos caer a todos.

"Hermione!!"- reclama Ron tratando de ponerse de pie pero al hacerlo observa el espectáculo frente a él y vuelve a caer al suelo. Un efecto similar tiene en los demás la escena desplegada frente a sus ojos. En vez de encontrarse con una Ginny enfurecida se encuentran con Molly Weasley siendo retenida por su esposo Arthur quien no puede evitar reír al ver a los Dursley retorcerse en el suelo al ser atacados por una manada de murciélagos gelatinosos y gigantescos.

"Suéltame Arthur! Déjame que les ponga las manos encima a esta sarta de SINVERGUENZAS!!" – Grita Molly – "como se atrevieron a maltratar a mi hijo!" – Ärthur! Suéltame!" – grita una y otra vez mientras los Dursleys chillan en el suelo tratando de quitarse las cosas pegajosas de encima.

"No Molly contrólate! Esta no es la solución!" - grita Arthur para hacerse escuchar en medio de tanto grito.

"Déjame que los agarre!"- grita su esposa de nuevo - "¡quienes se han creído para meterse con mi muchachito!".

Estas palabras son la gota que derraman el vaso, Petunia Dursley se incorpora del suelo y le grita a Molly – "¡Soy su Tía! Y USTED! Quien se cree para venir a reclamarme algo a mí! ¡si usted no es NADA DE HARRY! ¡lo defiende como si fuera su hijo pero NO LO ES!!" – Molly se petrifica ante estas palabras, por muy dolorosas que sean son ciertas.

"Pero es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido" – dice la voz calmada de Harry provocando a todos voltear hacia la chimenea de donde un Harry cojo sale con dificultad con ayuda de Ginny y Jona quienes le cogen cada uno de un brazo.

"Harry cariño" – dice Molly envolviendo en uno de sus famosos abrazos maternales que él tanto adora – "que haces aquí deberías estar descansando" – le pregunta preocupada, provocando risa en Harry mientras observa todo y a todos a su alrededor.

"lo mismo podría preguntarle a ustedes" – comenta señalando a todos – "Ginny vino a verme y me comentó lo sucedido esta tarde" – dice mientras lo ayudan a sentarse en un sillón – "supe que Bill habló con ustedes y me imaginé que debía venir a hablar con mis tíos antes de que lo hicieran ustedes primero pero veo que se me adelantaron" – dice entre risas al ver a su tío tratar de atacar a uno de los murciélagos con una almohada.

"Vaya asi que primero te quejas de la supuesta mala vida que te hemos dado y ahora te haces el preocupado por nosotros"- indica petunia mientras trata de sacarse de encima la mucosidad que trae encima. Arthur debe haber anulado el hechizo sobre ella y Dudley más no el de Vernon, Harry sospecha.

"yo no me he quejado con nadie" – responde Harry ya más tranquilo – "yo…fue un error no quise decir nada…lo lamento tía". Molly se indigna al escuchar sus disculpas e intenta decirle que el no debe disculparse con nadie pero Dudley la interrumpe sorprendiendo a su tía y a todos los demás.

"Tú no tienes porque disculparte Harry" – dice acomodándose la ropa al ponerse de pie – "sí hay alguin que se tiene que disculpar somos nosostros".

"Pero que dices hijo!"- reclama escandalizada Petunia.

"Lo que escuchas madre, Harry no tiene que disculparse somos nosotros quienes le hemos tratado tan mal todos estos años y aún así él nos a protegido.

"protegido!" "Protegido!!" – grita Vernon ignorando el murciélago que trae sobre la espalda – "no hubiésemos estado en problemas sino hubiésemos aceptado a ese! (señala a Harry) En nuestra casa en primer lugar!" – le grita furioso a Harry – "NUNCA DEBIMOS HABERTE RECIBIDO EN NUESTRA CASA! NUNCA ME OYES! NUNCA!!" – se dirige furioso al chico y le sujeta fuerte de las ropas alzándolo del sillón con violencia pero Jona reacciona con sus reflejos de Auror y lo noquea de un golpe, enviándolo al suelo, Harry cae pero Ginny lo coge con ayuda de Charlie quienes lo colocan de nuevo en el sillón y lo protegen parándose a ambos lados de su asiento.

"Bárbaros!" – les grita Petunia arrodillándose al lado de su esposo – "todos son unos bárbaros! unos fenómenos! Lárguense de mi casa! Váyanse!".

"ya nos vamos tía"- dice Harry poniéndose de pie con dificultad – "yo creí que… no nada…me da gusto que estén bien …fue un gusto verte de nuevo primo" – le abraza brevemente y volteándose a hacia sus tíos, le da un beso en la mejilla a su tía sorprendiéndola con un gesto cariñoso después de cómo le había gritado – "Adios tía y gracias por haberme abierto las puertas de tu casa…por el motivo que fuera" – dice finalmente cogiéndose de Ginny y Charlie por apoyo.

"fue por conveniencia" – le dice Vernon provocando que Harry se detenga en su trayecto a la chimenea, el tal Dumbledon o como se llame nos dejó una carta junto a ti, en ella nos pedía que te protegiéramos nos explicó de la protección y de los peligros pero lo que nos motivó fue la suma de dinero que dijo nos entregarían mensualmente para cubrir tus gastos" – se ríe burlonamente al ver el rostro pálido de Harry (quien siente que se le van las piernas y se sujeta con fuerza de sus acompañantes para no caer) – "que! ¿no habrás creído que fue por que sentimos lástima por un fenómeno como tú no?" – se vuelve a reír pero un puñetazo en el rostro lo calla de golpe, Arthur quien siempre era el ejemplo de la calma en toda circunstancia había llegado a su límite y le había golpeado.

"Cállese! No le vuelva a dirigirle la palabra a mi hijo!" – le dice fríamente y sujetando a Harry entre sus brazos desaparece de ahí, seguido por Ginny, Charlie y Jona. George mira a Vernon y a su familia con asco –"ustedes no valen la pena" - guarda su frasquito en un bolsillo y desaparece tan bien. "Dudley" - dice Ron – "espero que no sigas el ejemplo de tu familia, Harry es mi mejor amigo y le quiero como a un hermano, no quiero que lo lastimes más si tus intenciones no son sinceras por favor no le busques más" – y luego desaparece, seguido por el resto de sus hermanos quedando finalmente Molly quien mira con lástima a Petunia.

"Ella hubiera amado a tu hijo como si fuera suyo" – le dice y sin esperar respuesta alguna desaparece dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral.

Todos aparecen en casa de Bill unos segundos después que el resto pero todos juntos acompañan a Harry quien permanece semi recostado en un sofa en los brazos de Ginny, quien con ternura le acaricia el rostro y de vez en cuando le proporciona un dulce beso en la frente o en los labios, susurrándole palabras de consuelo que nadie más puede entender solo ellos dos.

Las llamas de la chimenea se prenden de repente ingresando kingsley y Minerva a la casa.

"Harry…pero como te enteraste?" – dice acercandoce a ;el con una agilidad asombrosa para alguioen de su edad arrodillándoce a su lado.

"enterarse de que profesora?" – pregunta Ginny.

"es que no lo saben?" – ella mira a todos y al ver la confusión en sus rostros mira a Harry y luego a Kingsley – "si no saben porque están así?".

"Es una larga y desagradable historia Minerva" – responde Arthur en un tono que indica que ese no es el momento de hablar de ello.

"Kingsley!"- dice alarmada Minerva, este asienta con la cabeza y se acerca a Arthur entregándole un periódico, este lo coge y lo mira detenidamente sus ojos empiezan a abrirse cada vez más en asombro y horror.

"pero como es posible?!" – al decir esto Bill le quita el diario y los hermanos se levantan y le imitan al verlo paralizado con la misma expresión que su padre.

"como…quien…no" – articula Ron entregándole el articulo a Hermione quien se sienta de golpe al leerlo, fleur lo revisa y palidece.

"Como es posible" – dice Fleur suavemente.

"¿que ocurre?"- pregunta Molly, Fleur le alcanza el diario con mano temblorosa y Molly se sujeta el pecho al ver lo que los demás han visto en él. Ahí en blanco y negro está la imagen de un cementerio, entre las lápidas dos han sido terriblemente destrozadas, en una de ellas se lee Potte…r…la última letra caída a un lado, dos agujeros en la tierra recientemente cavados y dos sepulcros abiertos destrozados y arrojados como cualquier cosa sobre la tierra quemada. De titular en letras grandes las palabras "UN GOLPE BAJO PARA LOS POTTER".


	8. Chapter 8

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.8 Lo Más Bajo:**

**UN GOLPE BAJO PARA LOS POTTER**

_En la madrugada de hoy dos __reporteros del profeta visitaron el cementerio, para presentar sus respetos a la familia Potter y entrevistar a los pueblerinos quienes constantemente dejan flores en sus tumbas, cual no sería nuestra sorpresa al encontrar en escombros los sepulcros recién removidos de entre la tierra de los padres de nuestro Héroe._

_Las lápidas han sido vilmente destrozadas, las tumbas se encuentran vacías y los restos desaparecidos lo único que queda es ceniza esparcida por doquier y marcas de quemaduras en los sarcófagos, el gras y las lápidas donde impactaron los diferentes hechizos lanzados, muestran la brutalidad del atentado, ni una sola cosa viva queda alrededor, ni una sola flor o planta sin quemar. La estatua levantada en conmemoración del sacrificio de la pareja ha sido profanada. La imagen del infante ha sido volada de entre los brazos de su madre y reemplazada por manchas de sangre._

_Acompañamos en su dolor a nuestro héroe Harry Potter y le brindamos nuestro más sincero pesar por el daño causado a los restos de sus padres, Lily y James Potter._

_Le pedimos al ministerio en nombre de toda la comunidad de magia, que se encuentra escandalizada, que se asegure de atrapar a los perpetradores de tan nefasto crimen._

Harry lee y relee el artículo una y otra vez, como si la siguiente vez le fuese ayudar a encontrarle sentido, pero no lo tiene. Se levanta dejando caer el diario al suelo y con mirada perdida camina cojeando hacia la salida más próxima, la chimenea. Adivinando sus intenciones Ron interpone en su camino evitándole el paso.

"muévete" - dice fríamente Harry a Ron pero este no le obedece. "mué…vete"- le advierte.

"No" – dice simplemente Ron. Harry deja caer las muletas y apreta sus puños preparado para todo, en ese instante las mujeres reaccionan. Bill sujeta Ginny, Arthur coge a Molly negando con la cabeza indicándole con ese gesto que no intervenga. Charlie toma a Fleur del Brazo y George coge a Hermione. Minerva saca su varita dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar que Harry cometa una tontería. Kingsley mira a Jona de costado y este comprende el mensaje y desparece sin ser visto para alertar a los demás Aurores.

"apártate he dicho" – repite Harry alzando una mano.

"No"- repite Ron sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

Lo siguiente sucede tan rápido que apenas tienen oportunidad de reaccionar los demás. Harry con un simple movimiento de su mano expulsa a Ron por el aire con gran fuerza, Hermione conjura inmediatamente un enorme colchón de plumas en donde cae Ron sin lastimarse. Minerva trasfigura las muletas de Harry y las convierte en sogas las cuales se enredan a su alrededor velozmente aprisionándolo e impidiéndole movimiento alguno de sus manos, brazos y piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo. Desesperado por liberarse Harry grita con furia todo tiembla y las sogas que lo aprisionan se encienden quemando consigo la piel del joven quien grita de dolor. Fleur con aguamanti apaga las llamas mojándolo con un fuerte chorro de agua cual manguera. Ignorando su dolor Harry trata de arrastrarse hacia la chimenea. Pero Ron ya recuperado con un movimiento de su varita lo alza del suelo colgándolo de su pierna no herida para no lastimarle.

"Ah!! Bájame!!"- grita Harry.

"No" - responde simplemente Ron manteniendo la calma a pesar de lo ocurrido con él anteriormente.

Pero Harry se concentra y piensa _'Liveracorpus'_ mientras señala su mano hacia la pierna prisionera. Como resultado Harry cae de golpe al suelo, gritando por el dolor al golpear su pierna lastimada, pero de nuevo intenta incorporarse para caer de nuevo por que su pierna no le soporta, sin desistir gatea arrastrando su pierna mal herida. Esta vez es Charlie quien lo detiene sujetándolo fuertemente del tobillo de su pierna buena y jalándolo lejos de la chimenea Harry se aferra al suelo rocoso y rústico del salón desesperado tratando de evitar que lo alejen más de su objetivo.

"No! No!! Déjame ir! Déjame ir!!" – grita y con un afuerza desconocida entierra los dedos en las rocas impidiendo que lo jalen para atrás. Alguien le sujeta de la cintura y tratan de alzarlo del suelo pero no puede, Harry grita desesperadamente mientras alguien le toma de un brazo y otra persona le toma del otro, lo liberan con esfuerzo de su agarre y lo voltean en el suelo dejándole ver quienes le han sujetado, a su alrededor ve a todos los chicos, a Kingsley y a Arthur quien le mira con preocupación, escucha que le dicen algo pero su mente no comprende nada, su mente solo puede pensar que debe ir a ver la tumba de sus padres. "déjenme ir" – les suplica, pero una dulce voz le responde – "no mi ángel" – distinguiendo esa voz el voltea a su derecha y ve el rostro triste de su Ginny – "perdóname mi amor pero no puedo dejarte ir por ahora" – y apuntando su varita hacia su pecho dice – "stupefy" – y una luz cae sobre el pecho de Harry justo cuando en un suspiro dice – "Gin por que?" – y luego solo oscuridad.

Al siguiente día despierta negándose a dirigirle la palabra a alguien, lo mantienen vigilado para evitar que cometa alguna tontería. Pronto su depresión aumenta y deja poco a poco de comer hasta negarse a probar bocado alguno, una fuerte fiebre le ataca debilitándole aún más. Poppy y André deciden mantenerlo sedado por su propio bien forzando comida en su boca y obligándole a dormir por largos periodos de tiempo para que recupere fuerzas. Ala tercera semana, despierta como de un largo sueño rodeado por sus seres queridos, pero no los vivos.

"papá? Mamá? son ustedes?" – le pregunta a unas imágenes borrosas, alguien le toma de los hombros y le abraza con fuerza, el reconoce ese abrazo – "sirius?eres tú?" – pero una voz llama su atención – "¿Harry que estás haciendo hermano?" – la voz de Fred llega a sus oidos no lo puede creer, no puede creer que le pueda escuchar después de tanto tiempo, lágrimas de alegría ruedan por sus mejillas – "Harry debes volver"- dice la voz de Dumbledor – "no yo quiero estar con todos ustedes!" – exclama emocionado Harry. "no hijo mío debes volver a los seres que te aman"- le dice la voz de su padre. "hijo escucha a tu padre, escúchanos, tu familia te necesita"- le dice lily su madre – "tús amigos están en grave peligro y debes ayudarlos Harry"- le dice Sirius – "pero yo ya no quiero seguir luchando, es muy doloroso vivir" – "no debes rendirte Harry, se un Grifyndor" – le dice Fred dándole una palmada en la espalda – "recuerda Harry en la vida uno debe escoger entre lo correcto y lo fácil" – le dice sabiamente la voz de Dumbledor. De pronto siente como unas manos le toman y le apartan. Alguien le llama por su nombre.

"Harry…Harry mi amor reacciona por favor" – dice alguien entre lágrimas y dolor. "Harry mi ángel vuelve a mí mi vida" – vuelve a decir la misma dulce voz, el conoce esa voz es la voz de… es la voz de su Ginny. "Harry no me dejes!" – exclama desvalida cayendo sobre su pecho y llorando sobre él, sus lágrimas empapan su ropa.

"Gin" – dice débilmente, ella alza su rostro sorprendida – "Gin" – repite, al ver sus labios moverse ella grita y lo abraza alertando a todos a su alrededor. Harry siente que alguien le toma de la muñeca y luego siente que le tocan la frente, André le toma el pulso y la temperatura y sonriente les dice a los demás que Harry se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Ginny lo besa una y otra vez en la mano y en el rostro y en la frente, hasta que André la detiene."espera…espera…que aún está muy débil no me lo mates a besos" – Ginny ríe por el comentario y luego se recuesta al lado de Harry y le abraza delicadamente. Harry suspira profundamente y vuelve a dejar que el sueño lo reclame nuevamente. Ginny lo besa una vez más en los labios y recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho dejándose llevar al sueño por el ruido de los latidos del corazón de su amor.


	9. Chapter 9

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.9 Que sentido tiene:**

Harry abre los ojos lentamente, parpadea ajustando sus ojos a la luz de las velas, a su alrededor imágenes borrosas le rodean, sacude su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, pero unas pequeñas manos le sujetan el rostro.

"mi ángel como te sientes mi amor"- Ginny le pregunta, Harry respira profundamente antes de responder tratando de recobrar la calma.

"no muy bien" contesta con sinceridad, observa la preocupación refleja en los ojos de Ginny, "me siento cansado y hambriento" agrega tímidamente no sabiendo que reacción esperar de su chica la cual a sufrido mucho por su culpa, mientras que para Ginny el simple hecho de que él desee probar bocado es una gran alegría y de un brinco se levanta de la cama y corre hacia la puerta de la alcoba.

"Mamá te separó comida te la traigo enseguida" y sin esperar respuesta alguna sale contenta de la habitación. Harry no puede evitar sonreír al notar lo contenta que se a puesto tan solo con un simple comentario como ese. _"es que tú le importas mucho Harry, ella te ama y solo desea lo que es mejor para ti."_ Le dice una voz dulce y familiar, mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie. "genial ahora escucho voces" dice suspirando_._

Más tarde y para el delirio de Molly Weasley Harry baja (con ayuda de Charlie quien lo carga en su espalda) a almorzar con todos, ya sentado a la mesa toma sus cubiertos y comienza a comer con gusto ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de todos, repite hasta cuatro veces, finalmente deja caer los cubierto sobre su plato con una mirada de satisfacción para luego atacar su jugo como si fuera el último vaso de líquido que queda sobre la faz de la tierra.

"uuuf! Estuvo riquísimo mamá" dice después de limpiarse la boca con su servilleta y de recostarse en el respaldar de la silla, suspira cerrando sus ojos y frotando su barriga como un gesto de satisfacción agrega "me siento en el cielo…de nuevo" silencio es la respuesta a este comentario, pero Harry no puede evitarlo pero le parece cómico y sonríe y luego empieza a reír un poco y otro hasta terminar riendo como loco.

Ginny asustada por la actitud de su enamorado suelta su servilleta y alarmada corre hacia él "Oh NO! se ya se me volvió loco! Mamá has algo!!" le grita desesperada a su madre, Molly reacciona corre a él, los demás se paran cada uno a su ritmo pero Harry abre los ojos y haciendo un ademán con la mano trata de calmarlos excepto Ron, Percy y George quienes parecen entender el porqué de su risa y ríen también con él.

"No!..no" dice finalmente entre risas "hay!"se coge el costado en las costillas para ser más preciso que le duelen de tanto reír y tomando aire trata de hablar de nuevo "es que…es que nadie se muere más que yo" Ginny le pega en el brazo con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza a decir verdad haciendo que casi se caiga de la silla pero Bill le coge y le acomoda.

"eso no es gracioso Harry!"le grita Ginny. "Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que me has tenido!" le vuelve a pegar "ah! La tienes!" le pega otra vez "y todavía te ríes! Te ríes!!" le pega con ambas manos en el pecho brazos y en la cara sin parar, Harry no hace nada para impedir los golpes y francamente los demás tampoco, la actitud de Ginny les hace recordar los últimos días transcurridos llenos de tensión vividos por todos ellos. Finalmente Ginny se cansa y se deja caer en una silla a su lado. "como te atreves a bromear al respecto, casi me matas del susto y la preocupación de perderte y encima te ríes" le reclama Ginny pero ya no molesta sino con angustia y pena.

"lo lamento Ginny, soy un tonto…un completo idiota para ser más preciso…ya no se que pensar o que sentir, un momento quiero olvidarme de todo y continuar con mi vida y en otro quiero enviarlo todo al diablo de una vez, digo he visto y vivido tantas cosas (le toma las manos de Ginny entre las suyas), he perdido a muchas personas que amo en mi vida Ginny y he luchado hasta la muerte por ellas y por las que aún me quedan, ¡digo hasta la muerte literalmente! y aún así no es suficiente…tú conoces mi sueños Ginny…tú sabes que lo único que yo he deseado en esta vida es el poder despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado, levantarme a preparar el desayuno de mi esposa y de mis hijos, darles un beso a todos antes de ir a trabajar después de dejarlos en el tren que los va a llevar a su escuela y regresar a mi hogar después de un largo día sabiendo que todos están bien, pero no…la realidad es otra…yo abandoné mi deseo de tener una vida normal hace mucho, no me atrevía a soñar con un futuro siquiera porque no sabía si sobreviviría para tenerlo, pero sobreviví…y soñé y me ilusioné y creí que podía empezar una relación con la mujer que más amo en esta vida y todo para que…para ser atacado en una ducha por un fotógrafo fanático!, herido en nuestra primera salida a caminar juntos no muy lejos de la casa de nuestros padres! terminar en la cama de un hospital y casi ser drogado por una loca!…(ginny trata de decir algo pero no la deja) no! no! eso Ginnny fue lo que me puso los pies en la tierra, no existe la felicidad perfecta para mí, pero eso lo puedo aceptar…digo no todos son tan afortunados como tus padres que pudieron criar a siete hijos por muchos años sin tener que angustiarse así, luego llegó yo a sus vidas y se las friego ( Ginny y su familia pretenden protestar pero el los calla) NO! no lo nieguen desde que llegué a sus vidas solo les he traído problemas, se que yo nos los causo, se que a MI me buscan, pero eso no quita todo lo que han tenido que pasar por mí…(mira a Ginny a los ojos y la pena que ella ve en sus ojos le rompe el corazón) se que me aman tanto como yo les amo, por ello se que apartarme del lado de ustedes solo les haría sufrir aún más y no quiero hacerles eso, lo hice una vez y me he lamentado y me lamentaré por eso toda mi vida, perdía un hermano al que no pude ver por casi todo un año por salir a cumplir mi misión y después de cumplir mi misión no a pasado un día en que mi corazón no desee verlo de nuevo aunque sea una vez y no puedo…(una lágrima cae por su mejilla pero él la seca rápidamente con la palma de su mano de forma furiosa soltando las manos de Ginny) quería vivir en paz con mi pasado Ginny, quería seguir viviendo contigo a mi lado y regresé a este mundo con el fin de construir mi futuro y compartirlo contigo, pero no me dejan… ¡es decir hasta un ser tan anormal como yo se merece tener una vida! con un futuro feliz! (dice poniéndose de pie de golpe sujetándose al respaldar de la silla para no perder el equilibrio) pero alguien no quieren que lo sea, no basta lo que ya viví, no basta que nunca pudiera conocer a mis verdaderos padres tienen que quitarme lo que me queda de ellos, yo se en mi corazón que ellos ya no están ahí, es decir los e visto al final del camino y antes pero esa es otra historia… (le miran los demás confundidos) a lo que voy es que en este mundo ya no tengo a donde irlos a ver, no tengo un lugar en el cual dejarle flores a mi madre o un lugar en el cual pueda sentarme por horas y hablarle a mi padre de todo lo que me a ocurrido…ese derecho me lo han quitado y me negué a creerlo al principio, quería verlo con mis propios ojos pero no se me fue permitido…así que pensé que ¡diablos! quiero verlos una vez más nadie tiene el derecho a quitarme ese deseo y me abandoné en mi dolor para conseguirlo…lo logré y para que para que mis propios padres (levanta un dedo), mi hermano (levanta un segundo dedo), mi consejero y amigo (levanta un tercer dedo), mi padrino (levanta un cuarto dedo), me digan que debo volver por que mis seres queridos están en peligro y me necesitan, también vi a Remus y a Tonks pero ellos no dijeron nada, aunque por sus caras estaban de acuerdo…(se frota el cabello con la mano que uso para explicar lo sucedido y se sienta de nuevo) francamente ya nos e que hacer Ginny una parte de mi quiere echarse a llorar y darse al abandono y la otra solo quiere reírse de esta absurda situación. (se para de golpe) yo ya lloré y me di al abandono y no resulto…no resultó por que allá (dice señalando el techo) no me quieren recibir y acá (dice señalando el suelo) hay alguien que se empecina por quererme enviar allá (señala el techo de nuevo). Y la verdad para serte sincero ya me cansé de sufrir (dice suspirando, dejándose caer en la silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostando su barbilla sobre sus brazos), se que me río como idiota y parezco loco pero es que este loco idiota (se señala a si mismo) ya no sabe que más hacer (recuesta de nuevo su barbilla entre sus brazos suspirando)".

Ginny lo contempla unos segundos y no puede evitar pensar en lo adorable que se ve su enamorado sentado frente a ella luciendo tan vulnerable, mostrando un lado de él que así nomás no deja que otros vean. "Esta bien te perdono por comportarte como un loco idiota" dice con un tono humorístico dándole de golpecitos en la cabeza con una mano mientras lo abraza por la espalda con un brazo "te quiero tonto, no me vuelvas a preocupar así" dice dándole un beso en la mejilla, él la mira sonriente y le responde "eres genial, sin tí a mi lado esta vida loca que me a tocado vivir no tendría sentido alguno sabes?" ella le da un beso en los labios y le responde "lo se" y se abrazan.

Ron los interrumpe "no quisiera interrumpirlos tortolos pero Harry, emm me podrías explicar que quisiste decir con eso de que allá (señala al techo) no te quieren porque aquí (señala al suelo) alguien quiere hacerle daño a tus seres queridos?" la pareja se separa, Ginny y los demás le observan esperando una explicación y él con gusto se las daría pero e ahí el problema, él no tiene ni idea.


	10. Chapter 10

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.10 En mi imaginación:**

Harry sale a dar una vuelta solo por el jardín cerca de la casa, bueno lo más solo que se puede estar cuando un puñado de Aurores te vigila todo el tiempo. Suspira, no necesita mirar a su alrededor para saber donde están ocultos, él puede sentirlos con claridad, esta es una habilidad que no había poseído antes lo cual le preocupa. Se sienta en el gras y arrancando una margarita medita sobre ello, desde que se convirtió en el dueño de la vara legendaria a sentido un cambio en él, al principio no fueron cambios muy notorios por el contrario él se percató de pequeños detalles, como el hecho de poder sentir a alguien cerca suyo aún sin mirarlos o escucharlos aproximarse a él, luego esta sensación fue aumentando poco a poco hasta poder sentir a todos los habitantes del Burrow mientras estuvo allí, tal ves piensa él, el haber estado en una condición tan débil impidió que pudiera sentir este cambio de forma repentina sino que ayudó a que fuera un cambio progresivo y gradual. No puede negarlo, la magia que desplegó el día que las tumbas de sus padres fueron profanadas fue más de lo que se imaginó sería capaz de hacer, realmente no sabe como pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hacía, su familia tuvo que explicarle todo lo sucedido.

Desde que despertó no a podido dejar de pensar en el mensaje dado por sus difuntos padres, mensaje no…advertencia, alguien o algo quiere hacerle daño a sus seres queridos. No supo explicarle a su familia sobre la advertencia, como podría hacerlo si él mismo no entiende bien lo que quisieron decirle, tantas interrogantes se presentan frente a él ante la posibilidad de un nuevo mal que amenaza la seguridad de los que ama de una cosa está seguro sus seres queridos no van a sufrir, no deben. Será capaz de defenderlos y protegerlos de todo mal. Será capaz. Tal ves pero primero debe ser capaz de controlar sus nuevos poderes (contempla la flor en su mano, esta a perdido casi todos sus pétalos, la levanta lentamente y la rota entre sus dedos) percibe algo en esa débil flor, es vida la flor está prácticamente marchita pero aún existe algo de vida en ella, no sabe como lo sabe pero está seguro de ello, acercando la flor a sus labios le da un beso, la flor recupera su vitalidad y vuelve a florecer, sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer deja caer la flor al gras y se arrastra hacia atrás unos centímetros apartándose de ella, como es que puede hacer eso.

"Es magia" le dice una voz al oído, voltea y una suave brisa golpe su rostro pero no ve a nadie, "no tengas miedo de la magia" le dice otra voz, "la magia es parte de tu vida" otra voz continúa, "forma parte de ti", dice la primera voz, "al igual que forma parte de todas las cosas que nos rodean", responden las tres voces, la brisa vuelve a golpear su rostro y esta vez puede sentir un perfume en el aire.

"Quienes?!..." empieza a decir pero lo interrumpen "¿quienes somos?", dicen las tres voces a la vez, "eso lo descubrirás más adelante joven amo", dice la 1era voz, "por el momento debes saber que no estamos aquí para hacerte daño", dice la segunda voz, "por el contrario estamos aquí para guiarte en tu camino", dice la tercera voz.

"mi camino? Ayudarme? Que rayos!" dice Harry confundido.

"Te vamos a convertir en el maestro de los Deathly Hallows" dice las tres voces fuerte y al unísono. Harry se despierta de golpe mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se a quedado dormido sobre el gras. "Uf! Fue un sueño solo un sueño" se levanta despacio tratando de no apoyar todo su peso sobre su pierna herida y se dirige a la casa, sin darse cuenta que deja tras sí una pequeña y hermosa flor floreciente apoyada en el gras.


	11. Chapter 11

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.11 Lecciones:**

Ha pasado una semana y los sueños extraños siguen perturbando su mente, no son crueles y fríos como los sufridos durante los últimos años escolares en Hogwarts, tampoco están llenos de culpa y dolor como los sufridos después de la batalla, por el contrario son intrigantes y reveladores.

Cada día sus sueños lo transportan a un lugar diferente al del día anterior, en cada lugar encuentra objetos, plantas, criaturas diferentes y extrañas, sin embargo todos los lugares tienen algo en común existe algo mágico en todos ellos. Puede sentirlo en el aire que lo rodea, en la tierra sobre la camina descalzo, en el mar, en los lagos, todo se ve y se siente tan hermoso, tan fantástico y tan real, que le da miedo, sin embargo no puede evitar continuar soñando con estos extraños lugares y en el fondo tampoco quiere evitarlo. A pesar de sus temores siente que es donde debería estar, algo en él siente que no debe temer, que existe un razón para que el sueñe con estos sitios, su curiosidad lo guía, sueño tras sueño las voces le hablan, le cuentan historias y leyendas de cada lugar, le enseñan a realizar magia de una forma no antes vista, su preocupación comienza cuando despierta.

No sabe si lo que sueña es solo eso, no sabe si es solo un sueño o si es realidad, así que decide practicar su magia un poco estando despierto, se decide a salir y practicar en un lugar más apartado de la casa. Tras la excusa de salir a caminar un poco, como André su médico le ha instruido que haga, se aparta de la casa sin levantar mayor sospecha, una vez afuera se deja ver por los Aurores, caminando por el gras como se ha vuelto su costumbre para no preocuparlos innecesariamente.

Jona sin embargo lo sigue de cerca, una labor que ha tomado desde el primer día en que le fue asignado como su guardián personal. Jona quien parece haberle cogido mucho aprecio no se a separado de él ni un solo día desde que se lo encargaron, pero para Harry existe algo más, por alguna razón siente que los motivos del joven Aurora son mucho más profundos que el cumplimiento de una simple labor asignada a él. De cualquier forma no teme mostrarle lo que intenta hacer, su experiencia personal le ha enseñado la importancia que existe en mantener los lazos de confianza entre un guardián y su protegido, ya que él mismo hubiese querido que su mentor y amigo siempre tuviese esa confianza con él. El pensar en Albus Dumbledore no es fácil para él, los recuerdos lo llenan de alegría y pesar al mismo tiempo pero aún así medita en su relación con su maestro, sabe que debió ocultarle muchas cosas por su propio bien pero eso lo lastimó, él no quiere tener reservas con sus amigos y su guardián, pero sabe que siempre existe un momento para guardar silencio sobre algunas cosas, este no es uno de ellos.

El simple uso de la magia entre magos no debe mantenerse en reserva, menos si es para un bien mayor. Tras unos minutos de caminata se detiene, se sienta sobre el gras y cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en todo lo que le rodea. Tras unos minutos de meditación le dirige unas palabras a Jona quien se sorprende.

"Puedes sentirlo Jona?" pregunta, pero Jona no seguro de a que se refiere no dice nada.

"En este lugar"continúa, "exite vida" dice Harry con una voz calmada, "mira a tu alrededor Jona" este da un vistazo rápido sin entender que es lo que se supo que debe ver ya que solo distingue un montón de tierra, rocas y gras seco.

Harry sonríe al sentir la confusión de su invisible acompañante y señalando al suelo frente a él dice, "mira bien Jona, aquí hay magia" y colocando uno de sus dedos en el marchito gras este se enverdece, al igual que todo a su alrededor, poco a poco todo el terrenal se va cubriendo de un hermoso y verde pasto en un radio enorme alrededor del joven mago y del gras empiezan a florecer hermosas y silvestres flores de todos los colores, de la tierra empiezan a crecer una pequeñas ramas que se transforman en hermosos y frondosos árboles, las aves como atraídas como por una fuerza invisible se acercan al mago al igual que unos animales y mariposas. Incorporándose del suelo lentamente abre sus hermosos ojos verdes contemplando su creación.

"La vida es hermosa Jona, la magia esta unida a ella a través de su esencia, la esencia determina el tipo de magia, si la esencia es oscura la magia es negra, si la esencia es pura la magia es blanca, sin vida no existiría la magia en absoluto, así que debemos cuidar la vida si queremos que la magia persista y mantener nuestros corazones puros si queremos que la magia blanca predomine ante la magia negra, la magia negra no puede ser destruida completamente puesto que se necesita para mantener el balance de las cosas, pero podemos", Se voltea mientras da su explicación esperando ver a Jona tratando de comprender sus palabras, cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a otros frente a él, Jona, Kingsley y el resto de los Aurores.

"Po..po..po…demos…je! hola Kingsley!" dice con una alegría nerviosa al verse descubierto haciendo magia, mientras le saluda agitando una mano. "Este! Digo Señor ministro…que…que hace por…por aquí" dice poniendose rojo como un tomate.

Al ver su nerviosismo Kingsley sale de su asombro y recobrando la compostura lo mira con una mirada de acero, lo cual hace que Harry trague saliva al verlo a los ojos. "Harry ven conmigo" dice dándose media vuelta y sin decir más empieza a caminar sin rumbo fijo lejos de sus Aurores quienes se acercan a ver asombrados las plantas que han crecido por la magia desplegada por Harry.

Harry lo sigue pero su pierna no le permite ir muy rápido por lo cual Kingsley disminuye su paso para que lo alcance. Una vez junto al ministro Harry dice "Kingsley yo" pero Kingsley le interrumpe "no Harry, se que pedirte que no hagas magia en lo absoluto no iba a ser fácil para ti, eres un mago con gran poder y pedirte que no lo utilices no es justo, solo te pido que seas cuidadoso, no te extralimites"hace una pausa y continúa "André es de la opinión de que tu energía aún no ha sido restaurada por completo, viendo lo que acabas de hacer eso parece difícil de creer pero él es el experto así que debemos hacerle caso" Harry suspira pero asiente con la cabeza mientras pone mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

"Harry quisiera hacerte una proposición" Harry presta atención a sus palabras "Harry deseo que te unas al ministerio y trabajas con nosotros como un Auror" Sorprendido por la proposición no responde nada "se que te sorprende que te lo pida así tan de pronto, pero la verdad es que e tenido la intención de hacerlo desde hace un buen tiempo, pero ls circunstancias no me lo han permitido, primero quería esperar que tu recuperación fuera completa, pero la verdad es que no gozamos de mucho tiempo, Harry necesito tu ayuda, algo muy extraño está ocurriendo y no se porque pero creo que todo esto tiene que ver contigo, puedo ofrecerte toda la protección que necesites, peor la verdad es que preferiría ofrecerte todo el entrenamiento que requieras para que te puedas defender tú mismo cuando todo lo demás no funcione". Toma a Harry de los hombros con suavidad y con toda la sinceridad del mundo le dice "quisiera poder hacer más por ti pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Harry quien esté detrás de los atentados contra ti, es muy astuto, temo que aún con todos mis hombres no pueda protegerte mejor".

"Lo sé, yo también e notado los patrones, parecieran atentados no muy bien pensados pero en realidad están fríamente calculados, además de ello no han hecho uso de su verdadera magia sino hasta el momento en que atacaron las tumbas de mis padres…está bien Kingsley entraré a trabajar al ministerio como uno de tus aurores". Más aliviado por su repuesta Kingsley le sonríe y dándole un breve abrazo lo guía hasta el interior de la casa seguidos por Jona quien no puede evitar sonreír de par en par por la noticia que acaba de escuchar.

Esa misma noche las voces le brindan su aprobación y continúan su instrucción.


	12. Chapter 12

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.12 Deber Part.1:**

'_Vamos Harry tú puedes__ ... concéntrate!'_, libera lentamente su magia y la expande por toda la habitación, al hacerlo cada objeto que su magia toca es registrado en su mente en donde se dibuja un mapa virtual del cuarto oscuro, siente un cosquilleo en la nuca y otro, segundos después otro más, _'tres magos_ _en este piso, uno en la puerta trasera otro oculto en la entrada y otro en el gran salón'. _Expande más su magia hacia el siguiente piso. _'arriba hay cuatro uno vigila la escalera, el segundo las habitaciones del fondo con vista al patio, el tercero está en el cuarto principal vigilando la calle a través de la ventana y finalmente otro en el pasillo, en el sótano hay dos sujetos al igual que en el ático, en el patio trasero son tres uno vigila el ala oeste el otro el ala este y el tercero…'._

"Sr. Potter que cree que está haciendo!"- el hechizo se rompe y Harry abre sus ojos pero se ve forzado a cubrirse el rostro con una mano por la fuerte luz que ahora lo rodea, el local se desvanece de golpe y los sujetos sospechosos se retiran al fondo del gran salón. "¿Señor?" - responde Harry ajustando su vista a la nueva iluminación.

"Dije…que cree que está haciendo"- le reclama molesto su instructor, un hombre no mayor de 36 años de edad, que a pesar de su impecable apariencia resulta desagradable a la vista.

"Registrando el área señor, como se me ordenó" responde contrariado y un tanto molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

"Ah! Vaya! Y como se supone que está registrando el área como se le indicó si permanece paradote como una estatua durante"- mira su reloj - "ocho minutos en el mismo sitio, Potter"- le reniega el instructor mientras sus compañeros de entrenamiento se ríen de él.

"Seis minutos Señor" - responde Harry calmadamente sin dejarse abatir ni por su instructor ni por la risa de sus compañeros – "trataba de ubicar al tercer sospechoso en el patio trasero cuando usted me interrumpió señor" – los demás se ríen aún más, lo cual enfada más a su instructor.

"pero que se cree usted que es esto Potter"- dice serio y colorado, las risas cesan – "A caso cree que puede venir aquí a hacer las payasadas que le da su gana!" – mientras el hombre estalla en cólera y le grita por otros 10 minutos Harry saca un pergamino y tras tocarlo con su vara en él se dibuja un plano con toda la estructura detallada de la casa y la posición de los sospechosos.

"este es el mapa que realicé del lugar en el encontrará"- dice entregándole el mapa al instructor, quien deja de gritar y examina detenidamente el papel en su mano – "la posición de todos los sospechosos menos uno en el patio trasero no me dio tiempo de ubicarlo por ser interrumpido, las áreas en rojo son las zonas cubiertas con un hechizo de antiaparición, el área en azul marca la zona segura de ingreso, solo se puede ingresar con un traslador o portkey como lo llaman, además existen barreras de protección y un hechizo alarma que se activa con el uso de la magia de otro que no sea parte del" pero es interrumpido cuando una mano le sujeta del cuello de la ropa.

"Basta!!" – le grita su instructor quien le sujeta con más fuerza de las ropas – "como se a atreve!" – le empuja soltándolo y haciéndole retroceder unos pasos – "esto es ridículo! Dígame ahora mismo quien le dio este mapa POTTER!!" – le sacude el mapa frente al rostro.

"Señor?"- responde Harry no comprendiendo la actitud de su instructor.

"YA ME OYO!" - le grita nuevamente aproximándose a él de forma amenazadora – "quien le dio el resultado de la práctica!" – al fin Harry entiende, le está llamando tramposo.

"Nadie señor" responde seriamente.

"Largo"- Harry no se mueve - "LARGO HE DICHO!" – pero Harry se rehúsa a retirarse y trata de explicarle pero no le deja – "En esta clase no se tolera a los tramposos" – le indica arrojándole el mapa al rostro, algunos alumnos aprueban la actitud del profesor, otros permanecen neutrales.

"Algunos le dicen magia instructor Dawlish"- dice Harry cogiendo el pergamino antes de que caiga.

Silencio total.

"Largo de mi clase" – Harry dobla el pergamino y con un movimiento de su mano lo desaparece, se da la media vuelta, camina hacia las bancas de observación y sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros a los ojos sujeta su capa, su bastón y se retira del aula.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se arma un alboroto en el salón reclinándose sobre la puerta suspira y mirando hacia el espacio vacío a su derecha comenta – "este va a ser un mes largo Jona" – el vacío le responde – "lo siento Harry, debes seguir las instrucciones de Kingsley y mantenerte firme en tu puesto, aunque eso signifique que debas tolerar a idiotas como Dawlish" – Harry se ríe – "lo se! lo se!" – dice dramáticamente colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho, ambos ríen y se retiran.

La siguiente práctica no es mejor ya que después de ser advertido por Dawlish el instructor decide darle una lección a Harry usándolo como ejemplo y poniéndolo de Blanco en la práctica para todos los ataques con los nuevos maleficios que les van a enseñar durante la temporada de entrenamiento. Para mala suerte del instructor Harry bloquea casi todos los ataques y los que no puede bloquear los evita, perdiendo los papeles el instructor no solo lo ataca con los maleficios de la temporada sino con todos los que conoce aún siendo más fuertes y desconocidos para su joven aprendiz, lo cual fuerza a Harry a transfigurar la clase para buscar refugio y a su vez proteger a sus compañeros, en un momento de distracción por parte del instructor Jona entra en acción y lo noquea sin que los demás lo vean.

"Harry estás bien?" – le pregunta preocupado Jona – "S…Sí" - responde Harry recobrando el aliento perdido – "Jona que rayos…pasa aquí?" – le pregunta confundido – "no lo sé Harry, Kingsley ya ha sido avisado y un Healer está en camino para examinar al instructor y ver que los alumnos estén bien" – después de que Harry y los demás son examinados, le explica a Kingsley lo ocurrido y le permiten retirarse después de haber tomado las declaraciones de todos los practicantes los cuales indican no entender lo ocurrido y ninguno se atreve a dar una explicación más clara del asunto.

"Kingsley no vas a hacer nada! Vas a dejar a Potter irse así como así, tú sabes muy bien que a lastimado a su instructor apropósito!" – Kingsley mira seriamente a Dawlish – "Eso no lo sabemos Dawlish y por las evidencias"- señala las huellas de los impactos en el suelo todos al lado opuesto de donde fue encontrado el instructor sin sentido – "yo diría que fue todo lo contrario" – Dawlish se va furioso.

'_Resiste Harry'_ - piensa preocupado Kingsley – _'resiste'_.

SLAM! El cuerpo de Harry cae con fuerza al suelo, aún desorientado siente como unos fuertes brazos levantan su cuerpo para luego estrellarlo con fuerza contra los lockers manteniéndolo ahí a unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo.

"No tan valiente sin tu varita no Potter" – siente como le escupen al rostro, se burlan a su alrededor, uno le rompe los lentes, mientras que otro le golpea con fuerza en la cara y otro en el estómago, luego de un rato lo sueltan y lo patean estando en el suelo – "no nos gustas Potter, a nadie le gusta un tramposo pomposo como tú"- con esa frase se van riéndose, dejándolo tirado en el suelo retorcido de dolor.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Su cuerpo es arrojado una y otra vez al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Escucha que alguien le grita – "POTTER CONCENTRATE"- pero es tarde, antes de que el consejo se registre en su mente es arrojado de nuevo y esta vez cae de espaldas, parpadea y ve a milímetros de su rostro la cara enorme de su instructor – "Potter no me sorprende que te den una paliza" – le dice preocupado su instructor cogiéndolo del rostro con sus dos enormes y fuerte manos – "tienes una coordinación y un físico de porquería, eres deplorable muchacho" – le dice seriamente mientras le proporciona un par de palmadas en ambas mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar – "hasta mi pequeña sobrina de tres años te daría una paliza"- lo alza de un golpe y lo coloca sobre sus pies haciéndole sospechar al joven aprendiz que tal vez tenga una familiaridad con Hagrid su viejo semi-gigante amigo, se tambalea un poco en su sitio y tras una fuerte palmada en la espalda proporcionada por su instructor es impujado hacia delante unos cuantos pasos.

"A practicar!!" – le señala su nuevo oponente un gigantón del tamaño de un troll – "Petearson! Duro con él!!" – _'oh no!'_ -piensa Harry quien intenta huir pero Petearson lo sujeta por la espalda desde la nuca y lo arrastra hacia el centro del salón y tras aplicarle una rápida y brutal llave, lo tumba contra el suelo y lo deja aprisionado entre sus músculos – "Voy a hacer un luchador de ti Potter! A como de lugar!" - grita feliz su instructor, mientras un invisible Jona se arroja contra el Troll tratando de soltarle los brazos musculosos que rodean el cuello de un morado Harry casi asfixiado.

"Despierta Harry" – lo sacuden - "vamos Harry es hora de irnos"- le retiran las sábanas hasta descubrirle el rostro, rebelando una cara con cortes y moretones no del todo curados, labios partidos una parche en la frente y puntos en la ceja – "vamos Harry es sábado! Vamos a casa Harry" – gruñe y abre ligeramente sus cansados ojos verdes, frunce el ceño y los vuelve a cerrar – "no" – dice y la sabana le vuelve a cubrir el rostro sin que nadie la toque.

Jona quien ya ha visto muchas veces la magia que despliega Harry sin necesidad de hacer uso de su vara no se impresiona en lo absoluto y tras un fuerte tirón lo descubre violentamente haciéndole rodar fuera de la cama hasta caer al suelo.

"¡AUCH!" – grita Harry mientras se frota su parte trasera - "Joonaaa! Estoy cansado! Quiero mi cama!" – gimotea tratando de subir de nuevo a su cama, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo le impide moverse rápidamente lo cual es aprovechado por Jona, quien lo toma de la cintura – "mi cama!" – suplica pero igual Jona lo jala desprendiéndolo del borde de la cama arrojándolo sobre su hombro – "Bájame!" – se queja Harry pero Jona lo ignora y lo mete al baño, minutos después sale corriendo del Baño y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

"NOOOO!" – se queja Harry desde el interior del baño al sentir el agua helada caer sobre su moreteado cuerpo aún en pijama – "¡JONA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!" – grita furioso a su compañero que no puede parar de reír.

Ginny da vueltas por la alfombra, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entre cerrados.

"Gin"- dice Harry delicada y nerviosamente sentado en el borde de los pies de la cama de su alcoba tratando de entender que está cruzando por la mente de su furiosa enamorada. Ginny voltea de golpe y lo mira tan penetrantemente que se asusta.

"Imagino que tienes un buen motivo, que estoy segura no me puedes contar, para aceptar ser tratado de esta manera"- dice Ginny señalando las heridas y los parches en su rostro – "sin embargo quisiera dejarte algo bien en claro, en lo que sea que te has metido más te vale regresar entero, sano y salvo a mi lado cuando lo termines, por que te juro que nada de lo que te hagan se va a comparar con lo que te voy a hacer yo si te encuentro mal…esta claro".

Harry siente los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse por el grados de temperatura que han disminuido considerablemente en la habitación tras la declaración. Harry afirma con la cabeza. Pero ella sacude la suya molesta.

"No Harry no me basta con eso" se arrodilla frente a él y toma sus manos entre las suyas – "Harry yo no voy a tener una relación seria con alguien que no se preocupa por si mismo"- ella espera hasta que nota en el rostros de su novio que sus palabras han sido bien comprendidas y continúa – "Yo quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que desee compartirla conmigo hasta el final" – Harry se pone aún más nervioso e intenta responder pero ella se le adelnta – "Harry yo se que tú me amas, pero dime Harry te parece que sea posible que nosotros podamos compartir nuestro futuro cuando uno de los dos no se cuida lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo?"- Harry medita en sus palabras antes de responderle con sinceridad

"No…Ginny yo he elegido convertirme en un Auror, esto es en lo que soy bueno, esta profesión es riesgosa y yo entiendo que tú no quieras estar con alguien que se arriesga todo el tiempo pero!" – ella coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de Harry asegurándose de que la vea directamente a los ojos – "yo no he dicho que no deseo estar contigo por que has elegido una profesión que te hace correr peligros, lo que te digo es que no puedo estar con alguien que corra riesgos innecesarios"- él la mira confundido como puede creer ella que él va a desear correr riesgos innecesarios – "no digo que elijas correr riesgos innecesarios apropósito harry, es solo que tú eres demasiado!ah! no se como explicártelo!" se levanta molesta.

"Mira"- comienza a caminar de nuevo – "Tú Harry tiendes a tomar el problema de los demás en tus manos, de hacerlos tuyos y quieres asumir toda la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros yo admiro eso de ti, pero todo tiene un límite Harry y tú pareces no conocer ese límite!" – Harry niega con la cabeza – "sí Harry! no lo conoces! Mírate! Mira como estás! apenas y te puedes poner en pie! Y no me digas que es necesario que te dejes tratar así! lo que sea que Kingsley te haya ordenado hacer no puede ser esto!" – Harry se muerde el labio inferior nerviosamente y examina sus manos que permanecen en su regazo si poder levantar la cara y enfrentar a su novia.

"El te lo a pedido verdad" – dice esto Ginny más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – "Yo lo mato!" – aBre furiosa la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a ir a buscar a Kingsley pero se encuentra con sus hermanos, Hermiony y Fleur todos caidos en el suelo al ser descubiertos espiando pero su furia está dirigid a un solo sujeto y decidida camina sobre sus hermanos y sale de la habitación en busca del canalla que a ordenado a su Harry que deje que le lastimen.


	13. Chapter 13

FORTALEZA

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.****13 Deber Part.2:**

Harry mira con tristeza hacia la puerta no puede evitarlo…ya han pasado 6 horas y Ginny aún no retorna con las chicas.

Oh! No les dije verdad! Cuando volvió del ministerio estba furiosa! Kingsley no le dijo lo que esperaba escuchar, es más la mandó a casa…claro! No antes de informarle que ella no tiene autorización alguna para intervenir en operaciones secretas ordenadas por el mismo ministro.

Cosa que no le gustó nada, toda su rabia y fastidio decidió descargarlo en mi en cuanto me vió. A veces me pregunto si Kingsley en realidad me quiere proteger?...por las clases de lucha física creo que no, francamente tengo miedo de entrar a la siguiente clase no se si será la definitiva, no me mal interpreten morir no me asusta! Pero hay formas de hacerlo no? Digo una cosa es morir en combate o en un acto heroico protegiendo a alguien y otra es morir en clase en medio de un entrenamiento, aunque el entrenador dice que cada vez me demoro más en desmayarme la última vez me tomó 20 minutos, la próxima clase él espera que me dure por lo menos 30.

Vaya realmente no basta ser molido en clase, mi chica me tiene que moler también cuando me vuelve a ver después de varios días. Rayos! Se supone que estoy de vacaciones! Debería estar en la playa recostado observando a mi hermosa enamorada en bikini mientras corre al mar y juega en el agua tratando de llamar mi atención.

En vez de eso estoy aquí en medio de la sala entre la puerta principal y la chimenea esperando su llegada rodeado de sus hermanos. Sí! Notaron que dije SUS y ni MIS hermanos?! Es porque hoy para mí son sus hermanos. Todos ellos se han pasado estas seis horas diciéndome que fue lo que hice mal y porque es tan peligroso meterse en un lío con una mujer sobre todo si ella tiene sangre Weasley recorriendo sus venas.

Después de que Ginny volvió del ministerio vía floo al primero que vió fue a mi. Según sus hermanos es fue mi primer craso error…Regla No.1: nunca muestres la cara cuando no sabes lo que te espera. Yo definitivamente no conocía esa regla así que al verle me acerque a ella preocupado, observándola detenidamente le despejé el cabello del rostro para verle bien su cara y discernir como le fue en su encuentro con kingsley…ese fue según los chicos mi error No. 2: la regla dos dice mantener el menor contacto físico posible. Sí claro! si me lo hubieran dicho antes de despejarla con mis dedos las cenizas en su delicado y heromoso rostro.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber visto con preocupación sus lindos ojos llenos de amor y almismo tiempo furia reprimida, luego un fuerte dolor en la cabeza seguido por oscuridad total.

Que dijeron todo acabó ahí…pues no! Minutos u horas después realmente no se no me pregunten, desperté tras escuchar a gente gritándose entre sí y haciendo mucho ruido a mi alrededor, que falta de respeto total para los que tenemos un terrible dolor de cabeza y frío…sí frío alguien tuvo la delicadeza de colocar una bolsa de hielo sobre mi frente, aunque olvidaron un pequeño detalle….sip! levantarme del suelo!.

Confundido y desorientado traté de incorporarme. SI! Error No.3: si caes haste el muerto. Sin embargo yo en mi ignorancia lo primero que hice fue tambalearme intentando no caer de nuevo y preguntar por Ginny…SI LO HICE! Y en voz alta!...que bruto verdad?...SLAP! un cachetadón...PUM! un puñetazo en el estómago.

Doblado de dolor y por falta de de oxígeno, desde el suelo la volví a llamar le dije ...Gin sorprendido y ese fue mi error No.4. la regla cuatro dice: jamás demostrar que no sabes por que eres castigado.

UFFF! OH! OH NO! No me hagan recordar lo que se siente su BatBogey Hex….les diré algo fue horrible. Ahora comprendo un poco más a sus hermanos aunque sigo creyendo que es un poco exagerado que 5 magos bien entrenados le tengan miedo a una bruja, pequeña aunque poderosa y un temperamento igual a de su madre hay y ese hermoso cabello rojo que resalta aún más cuando se enfurece…Aaaaahh! Que bella se ve cuando se enfada… se lo hubiera dicho de no ser por el dolor que sentía. Lástima!.

Aquí sentado con 5 molestos hombres ebrios que se pelearon con sus chicas según ellos por mi culpa lo único que me queda es emborracharme.

Que?! No l notaro? Estoy borracho! De que otra forma creen que les estaría contando mi historia!. Ustedes saben muy bien que no soy muy bueno expresando lo que siento…vaya creo que por eso estoy así, mejor le hubiera dicho que estoy asustado…y es que las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba. Las investigaciones de Kingsley y su equipo especial han dado resultados extraños. Primero la enfermera loca del hospital no llevaba veneno consigo el día que me atacó, la poción era un elixir que en combinación con la magía negra de la daga debía noquearme por varios días, sí días no horas días. Al parecer tenían planes conmigo de largo plazo.

Peor aún la mujer en cuestión no recuerda nada de lo sucedido. Después de que fue reanimada parece haber perdido la memoria, las investigaciones indican que su nombre es Sara Heckerman una joven de 34 años, sin familia que vivía en América hasta hace unos meses antes de trasladarse a Londres trabajaba en un orfanato como enfermera voluntaria, en la enfermería atendía a los chicos que caían enfermos por falta de recursos para llevarlos a un hospital. El estado le pagaba una miseria pero parecía estar contenta con su vida de pronto recibió un mensaje, según su vecina en la que le ofrecían la oportunidad de recaudar fondos y medicinas para mejorar la atención médica de los chicos y así fue como viajó a Londres. Que pasó cuando llegó aquí nadie lo sabe no hemos podido averiguar nada al respecto.

El fotógrafo en la ducha de mi cuarto no sabe como llegó ahí, solo recuerda que le dieron la orden de tomar fotos mías para el diario. En su trabajo dijeron que se había ausentado del ya varias semanas sin dar explicación alguna pero que antes de ello siempre había sido un empleado muy eficiente y dedicado.

El profesor en mi clase de defensa y ataque no recuerda haber dado la clase siquiera.

Imperios curse? no lo creo no tienen rastro de haber sido afectados por el maleficio, según kingsley parecen muy lúcidos excepto por que no recuerdan lo que hicieron un par de meses atrás. Oblíviate talvez pero como es que lograron plantarles en la memoria la idea de ir por mí Harry Potter y para realizar una específica acción.

En mi opinión más que borrarles la memoria pareciera que les hubieran lavado el cerebro implantando en el un solo objetivo y misión. Pero y el profesor en mi clase? Entre mi clase y la anterior se a notado había una gran diferencia en su clase anterior se había comportado como el agradable y confiable maestro que siempre había sido hasta que me encontró a mí en su clase. Entre clase y clase solo existe 15 minutos de intermedio. Nadie puedo lavarle el cerebro e implantar en el la orden de atacarme en tan corto tiempo o sí?.

Y Dawlish… bueno dawlish es solo un idiota.

Por ahora solo se que debo cubrir mis espaldas a cada momento, dentro y fuera del ministerio, incluso de mi novia quien por ahora no desea otra cosa mas que causarme el mayor dolor posible.

Jona quien ha sido asignado como mi sombra, nombre que se le da a un guardián que vigila a su protegido las 24 horas del día sin apartarse ni un solo segundo de su lado… Sí tengo que ir hasta el baño con él, super justo lo que necesitaba….me sigue a todos lados bajo mi capa de invisibilidad para no ser visto por nadie. Es como tener tu propio poldergeist. Hoy mi poldergeist me me levanto con una ducha de agua fría que lindo de su parte.

Aparte debo asistir a clases cuando en realidad yo ya soy un aurora aunque encubierto. De esa manera Kingsley me tiene bajo su vigilancia mientras me hace trabajar al mismo tiempo. Genial al menos ahora me pagan por ser vigilado y no me puedo quejar ese es mi trabajo. Aparte necesito el dinero.

Cierto no les he contado aún, desde que penetramos Hermione, Ron y yo a la fuerza a Gringots no me permiten acercarme de nuevo al banco. Por supuesto tuve que asumir toda la culpa para que a mis amigos no los expulsen también, ellos no saben nada de esto piensan que es una injusticia que solo a mí no me permitan el ingreso Bill me ayudó y les mintió diciendo que los goblins me consideran el líder de la banda… banda como si fuéramos unos vulgares ladrones… y que por ello solo es a mí a quien no dejan entrar. Lo que Bill no se esperaba es que tampoco dejaran que pudiera retirar mi dinero ni siquiera por otra persona, esto le hice jurar no lo dijera a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen más por mí. Aunque desde este suceso Fleur se ha vuelto aún más atenta conmigo de un modo casi maternal lo cual ha llamado la atención del resto en ocasiones, yo siempre digo que debe ser porque está embarazada y las hormonas es lo que la hace comportarse así, que más puedo decirles, en lo que a Bill se refiere no puedo fastidiarme con él es su esposa y la madre de su futuro bebe, lo más natural es que le cuente todo a ella.

Sin dinero no puedo hacer arreglar Grimauld place y por como lo dejaron los Death Eaters ya no sirve como hogar. El ministerio no puede brindarme ayuda por el momento, parecería favoritismo cuando hay tanta gente que se ha quedado sin hogar por la guerra y estoy de acuerdo. Algunos dirían que soy el héroe de la guerra que es obligación del ministerio ayudarme pero la verdad es que aceptar la ayuda bajo esa excusa me haría un hipócrita ya que siempre he odiado ser tratado diferente por la fama que me preside.

Así que sin dinero y sin hogar y con alguien que anda detrás de mi lo único que me queda es mi trabajo y mi Ginny, quien por el momento está molesta conmigo y en mi trabajo todos mis compañeros de clase me odian al extremo de molerme a golpes en los casilleros entre clases.

Definitivamente esta no ha sido mi semana. Bueno nada nuevo en la vida de Harry Potter .

Alzando la botella en modo de brindis bebe de ella hasta la última gota. Poco después deja caer la botella mientras se queda dormido sentado en la alfombra con la cabeza recostada en el sillón donde Ron, George, Charlie y Bill simulan dormir mientras lo vigilan preocupados después de lo que le han escuchado comentar. Jona se quita la capa de invisibilidad y empieza a cargarlo, Charlie y Bill lo ayudan y entre los tres intentan subirlo pero en ese momento regresan las chicas.


	14. Chapter 14

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.14 Rapto:**

Terrible. Es la palabra que describe mejor la forma como me siento. El dolor de cabeza es intolerable, la habitación me da vueltas y esa insufrible y horrenda luz que ilumina el dormitorio que comparto con Jona me va a desintegrar.

Apenas y logré llegar al retrete esta mañana y la verdad creo que mejor me quedo aquí, en el suelo a su lado así es más seguro. Claro está que Jona va a tener que irse a otro sitio si quiere usar el baño yo no me pienso mover de aquí, piña por él.

Mi desayuno consiste en una fuerte taza de café, gracias al cielo no creo tolerar ninguna sustancia sólida esta mañana. "que noticias hay hoy?" le pregunto a Jona quien tras darle una mirada rápida a la primera página del diario silba de forma aguda antes de pasármelo ignorando mi dolor de cabeza, creo que se está vengando por lo del baño, es eso o es que simplemente disfruta torturándome.

Poco después de ver la primera página, me olvidé por completo de su insensibilidad y me concentré en el encabezado.

"HEROE EN LA MISERIA"

"Oh no, dime que esto no está pasando?!" .Jona me mira con malicia, que le pasa está muy raro desde el otro día.

"ya, anda lo mejor será que vayamos donde Kingsley nos está esperando". Lo sigo y poco después de nuestra reunión me atrevo a preguntarle. " Jona pasa algo?" sin mirarlo Jona le responde "porque preguntas?" ingresan al elevador "bueno es que tú y Kingsley están actuando algo raro esta mañana". Jona muestra su más inocente expresión en el rostro "en serio? Pues no, no ocurre nada que yo sepa" "ah" es mi única respuesta pero no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto nervioso.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad, mis compañeros ahora han decidido darme el tratamiento del hielo lo cual aunque me entristece es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Todo pasó como de costumbre hasta la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería unos tarados se me aproximaron y arrojaron unas monedas sobre mi mesa.

"para que comas algo HEROE" después de eso no pude probar bocado así que me levanté y me fui, en el camino a mi dormitorio pude sentir todas las miradas y los cuchicheos, los ignoré lo mejor que pude y mantuve la calma hasta llegar a mi puerta en donde un jarrón lleno de monedas y tonterías fue dejado frente a ella sobre el suelo. Lo ignore e ingresé a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí y apoyándome sobre ella suspiré cerrando los ojos sin molestarme si quiera en ver mi habitación. Si tan solo hubiese abiertos los ojos hubiese notado las dos presencias justo encima mío paradas en el techo, observando cada uno de mis movimientos, presencias que estuvieron a punto de atacarme ahí mismo de no ser porque alguien toco a mi puerta justo en ese instante.

"Harry estás ahí hijo? Harry soy Arthur" la voz de Arthur me hizo reaccionar y salir de mi depresión levantándome de golpe le abrí la puerta, le tome del brazo y le hice entrar abrazándome a él al cerrar. Y sí al diablo con el orgullo y el machismo, me sentía miserable, acababa de pelear con mi novia y ahora esto, es que las cosas no podían estar peor. Bueno el tiempo me desmentiría y me mostraría que tan mal se puede poner una situación como esta. Arthur colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor esperó pacientemente a que yo comenzara lo cual agradecí de corazón.

"Papá no se que hacer siento que me voy a volver loco si sigo así" al no continuar el me dio ánimo, "así como hijo dime como puedo ayudarte", yo sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente pero él insistió "solo puedo ayudarte si me dices cual es el problema Harry de otra forma el peso de tus males los vas a cargar tu solo".

"No no puedes, lo hecho hecho está y no hay manera de dar marcha atrás!" no importa cuanto lo desee nadie puede hacer nada para ayudarme y ahora esto! este artículo estúpido!" le sacudo el infame papel frente a su rostro como para aclara el punto "Desgraciados! Eso es lo que son! NO RESPETAN NADA".

"estuve hablando de eso con Kingsley pero no puede hacer mucho, han amenazado con publicar que estamos tratando de interferir en el derecho público de saber sobre su adorado heroe y yarayarayara"

"van a demoler la casa de mis padres sabías?" "qué?!" "Gringots…dicen que es una propiedad que no les rinde ninguna ganancia y ahora la van a derrumbar para vender el terreno…trataron de vender Grimauld place pero está bajo el Fidelio y no hay forma de que puedan romper el hechizo así que ….Fui a ver a Andy la semana pasada Teddy está creciendo mucho". Cambié drásticamente el tema.

"Harry" dijo Arthur preocupado por el cambio de mi conversación.

"Le dejé mi paga del mes espero que le sirva" Dije ignorándolo, pero él si se percató de las sombras en el techo.

"Harry" le escuhé más preocupado pero otra vez le ignoré…como le hubiese hecho caso.

"se que no es mucho pero le envié a Kreatcher para que la ayude" una de las sombras se dejó caer sigilosamente tras de mi.

"Harry" seguí evitando el tema si tan solo hubiese prestado atención al pánico en su voz.

"Lo hubieras visto al enterarse que serviría a un Black otra vez, casi se volvió frenético de la alegría y!" luego la otra sombra cayó también con suma gracia y agilidad poco humana.

"HARRY!!" Grito Arthur justo antes de que unas heladas manos me sujetaran con fuerza por la espalda. Luego un terrible dolor en la nuca en donde la aguja penetró hasta mi médula paralizando todos mis movimientos, luego sentí la sustancia siendo liberada y empecé a perder el sentido. Pude escuchar los gritos de mi padre, al tratar de atacar a mis captores pero aquel que no me sujetaba lo neutralizó sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras el otro me cargaba en sus brazos con cuidado. "todo está bien Sr. Potter, solo relájese y deje que la droga haga su trabajo, pronto todo estará bien".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché, en Merlin sabe cuanto tiempo.


	15. Chapter 15

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.15 Protegido:**

"Nuestra labor está hecha" dice mientras coloca una sábana sobre el cuerpo desnudo tendido en la mesa.

"No deberíamos dejarlo así, es un chico solamente! Tal vez sí nosotros.."

"No! tenemos nuestras órdenes Shael! además no podemos hacer otra cosa sin levantar sospechas"

"Pero no podemos dejarlo desprotegido hermano! Este joven necesita nuestra ayuda y tú lo sabes!"

"No está desprotegido, todos los clanes le protegen ahora, nuestras órdenes fueron dejarlo en zona neutral hasta que lo vengan a recoger y eso hemos hecho Shael! los demás están obligados a respetar el pacto de no tocarlo!".

"Zona neutral un cuerno Calef! Tú sabes muy bien que nuestros enemigos darían lo que fuera por descubrir nuestros secretos! Ellos no dudarán en atacarlo en cuanto lo crean solo, pacto o no pacto de por medio! y además!"

"Ellos saben que el chico es vigilado de cerca"

"yo no confío en los demás, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encuentra el muchacho, por lo que más quieras Calef! solo míralo!" indefenso! y solo! en una casucha abandonada en medio de la nada, inconsciente sobre la mesa, desnudo y con el cuerpo todo marcado como un animal!!"

"CALLA!" Calef respira profundo para calmar la furia que siente ante las palabras de su hermano mientras contempla al joven del cual hablan, su cuerpo permanece boca abajo sobre una mesa vieja de madera con la espalda desnuda expuesta hasta la cintura desde donde una sábana le cubre el resto del cuerpo, sobre su piel se encuentran tatuados en palabras de una lengua ancestral los misterios y secretos de todos los clanes pertenecientes a diferentes especies que recorren este mundo, algunas especies que jamás nadie ha visto, otras que ya no se verán más, su clan está entre esas escrituras, su origen y el secreto que podría ser su fin, no se permite a nadie excepto al portador el poseer tales secretos, no pueden ser borrados ni reproducidos de ninguna forma, los únicos que pueden traducir estos secretos son los líderes de cada clan, los cuales son entrenados desde chicos a comprender y hablar esta lengua antigua que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los clanes, cada lengua tiene un código que solo el líder de cada clan puede romper y rebelar, de esa manera los secretos obtienen una protección extra.

Muchos codiciarán estos secretos e intentarán de todo por obtenerlo, muchos sacrificarán al portador pero esto no representa ningún problema ya que el portador tiene un secreto en su interior que muy pocos conocen y este es la inmortalidad, los líderes han escogido bien de eso no hay duda. El joven es valiente, poderoso e inmortal, incapaz de usar el conocimiento que porta para hacer un mal a otro. Pero eso no quiere decir que alguien más no sea capaz de hacerlo, por ello los antiguos escritos están protegidos por un ritual el cual previene que sean tomados a la fuerza o que su poder sea usado en contra de otro clan por cualquiera. Esto implica que el único que puede hacerlo es el portador y debe hacerlo por voluntad propia.

El tiempo que el joven permaneció en cautiverio fue esencial, permitió a los líderes estudiarlo y descubrir que su naturaleza es noble y bondadosa lo cual les aseguró que era el candidato perfecto, pero mi hermano quien ha mantenido vigilado de cerca al joven desde el momento en que fue raptado conoce mejor que nadie la debilidad de nuestro protegido. Su noble corazón aunque grande y bueno no conoce el egoísmo, sabe que si alguien cercano a él o indefenso está en riesgo el joven no dudará en ir en su ayuda y eso es lo que no podemos permitir ocurra.

A ello se debe la protección que tiene por parte de todos los clanes, alguién está tras nuestro protegido pero quien?! Quien puede ser?!.

"Hermano?" "Sí Shael ya escuché…vamos debemos irnos ya han venido por él".

"Quiero quedarme"

"No puedes Shael! si lo haces considerarán que nuestro clan ha traicionado el pacto, nadie tiene prioridad en su cercanía". ´mi hermano está muy encariñado con el protegido me duele hacerle esto pero es por su bien y el de nuestro clan´. "vámonos" pero Shael no se mueve "AHORA SHAEL" Shael mira una vez más al chico antes de seguir a su hermano.

"Adiós Harry…te veré luego" y sin dejar ningún rastro tras de sí los dos sujetos se marchan de la escena, en ese preciso momento las puertas y ventanas son rotas por la patrulla de aurores especiales que ingresan violentamente a la vieja cabaña.

La zona es registrada y asegurada mientras un equipo médico especializado se encarga de examinar el cuerpo abandonado sobre la mesa.

El cuerpo es trasladado con cuidado a un vehículo azul el cual una vez cerradas sus puertas desaparece al igual que los aurores, dejando atrás solo escombros.

Todos corren a la recepción Ginny llega primero pero antes de poder hacer una pregunta André aparece y les indica el camino. Le siguen en silencio hasta la puerta de una habitación.

"El permanece dormido, está bajo los efectos de una droga muy fuerte de la cual no tenemos un neutralizante, así que hemos preferido dejar que el efecto de la droga disminuya naturalmente para no exponer su cuerpo a más sustancias que lo puedan perjudicar.

Físicamente no tiene ninguna herida pero…cuando lo vean por favor tengan en mente que el daño que ha sufrido es más emocional que físico, por ello les pido que si sienten que no podrán mantener la calma en su presencia lo mejor sería que esperen aquí afuera".

Ginny es observada por el resto del grupo pero ella no les presta atención su mente está concentrada en la persona que se encuentra tras esta puerta frente a la cual está parada ahora. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón no pueden esperar más, calma? calma es algo que no posee ahora, pero eso a ella no le importa, lo único que le importa es que el hombre que ella ama está tras esa puerta y la necesita y por él ella va a ser fuerte aunque la pena, la rabia y el dolor la consuman por dentro, ella va a ser fuerte por él. Así sin esperar el permiso de nadie ella da un paso al frente y abre la puerta, ingresa con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que le pueda despertar, camina despacio hacia la cama en el fondo de la habitación rodeada de cortinas, con delicadeza corre una de ellas y se aproxima a su amado.

Nada, nada pudo prepararla para esto.

En la cama se encuentra el amor de su vida, la persona que ha añorado desde que tuvo capacidad de soñar, su siempre valiente y noble Harry yace indefenso y marcado ante sus ojos. Cada centímetro de su pálida piel ha sido marcada, tatuada de cuello a pies con unos símbolos irreconocibles. Quien fue capaz de hacerle esto a su Harry?, QUIEN?! Quien ha osado colocarle un dedo encima! Esto no tiene perdón, ella JAMÄS se los va ha perdonar.

Indignación y rabia es lo que sienten los presentes, su hijo, su amigo y su hermano ha sido marcado como una cosa, como un animal. Un miembro de la familia ha sido maltratado de la peor forma, Arthur sale de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, siente que si abre la boca va a gritar de rabia y dolor. Bill el mayor de los muchachos es ayudado por Fleur a tomar asiento ya que siente que sus piernas no le sostienen más, charlie se abraza así mismo y mira al techo para que no noten las lágrimas en sus ojos, George se voltea para buscar refugio en los brazos de su gemelo pero al no encontrarlo más a su lado se abraza a la primera persona que se le aproxima la cual resulta ser Percy y Ron abraza a Hermione quien oculta su rostro en su pecho y llora en silencio, Molly permanece en silencio en un rincón cerca de la cama, increíblemente ella solo contempla a su hija esperando el momento en que su voluntad se quiebre para estar a su lado cuando la necesite, pero ese momento no llega nunca. Ginny no pierde la compostura, se recuesta sobre el borde de la cama, sujeta la sábana la acomoda cubriendo bien el cuerpo de Harry. Luego acaricia su rostro suavemente mirándolo con intensidad.

´Que le voy a decir cuando despierte, que palabras de consuelo puedo proporcionarle que alivien su dolor?, no hay palabras que puedan hacerlo de eso estoy segura´ Harry en medio de su estupor se mueve y toma una de las manos de Ginny inconscientemente y la acaricia llevándola cerca de su pecho. El gesto tierno hace que ella sonría a pesar de la tristeza del momento. ¨no importa ahora, cuando el momento llegue yo estaré ahí y cuidaré de él de la mejor forma que sé, con todo mi amor y corazón´.

Molly quien observa el gesto compartido entre ambos sonríe, sabe que su hija y su hijo están hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de las dificultades que se les presente en el camino, ellos dos son fuertes juntos y saldrán adelante ante cualquier adversidad. Pero van a necesitar ayuda, lo ocurrido con Harry es una fuerte señal de que las cosas se han escapado de sus manos y no está segura de cómo ayudarles. El tiempo lo determinará, si su hija puede ser fuerte por él en estos momentos entonces, todos ellos deben ser fuerte para ambos.

Llena de resolución se aproxima a Ron y Hermione y les hace una señal de que salgan, luego va por George y Percy y les indica lo mismo toma a Charlie del brazo y lo guía hacia Bill aquien ayuda a pararse y junto con Fleur lo retiran de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí observa por última vez a su hija mientras le proporciona un beso a Harry en la frente. Oh, sí! su hijo está en buenas manos.

"Bien Arthur, hijos e hijas" estas palabras llaman la atención de todos y provoca enrojecimiento en las chicas "necesito que se organicen hay mucho por hacer, Fleur Hermione necesito vayan por las cosas personales de Harry, tenemos que mantenerlo cómodo y arreglado no quiero que nadie lo vea así, traíganle un atuendo de cuello alto y mangas largas, no quiero que le vean las marcas".

"Unos guantes también van a ser apropiados" indica Fleur en su ya no tan afrancesada lengua.

"por supuesto querida esa es una buena idea, Hermione tú que has convivido más con los muchachos espero que sepas que cosas puede necesitar Harry a su lado mientras está en el Hospital recuperándose".

"Claro Molly, Fluer y yo nos encargaremos de todo".

"Gracias hijas" se despieden y se marcha en busca de lo que necesitan, luego Molly se voltea y contempla a sus hijos "Percy tu padre deberá ausentarse del ministerio por un par de días no se si puedes informar en su oficina al respecto y organizar todo para que su ausencia no cause inconvenientes ni levante sospechas".

"Claro madre en seguida voy" la besa en la mejilla y parte inmediatamente.

"Bill hijo quiero que vayas con Kingsley y organices una reunión con todos los miembros de la orden sobrevivientes. Esta reunión se llevará a cabo en dígamos" se voltea a ver a André "dos días estarían bien?" André afirma con la cabeza "bien en dos días entonces".

"claro mamá inmediatamente" igual que Percy la besa y se marcha.

"Charlie necesito que vayas con George a la casa y arreglen las cosas para la recepción de nuestros invitados díganle a Bill que nos reuniremos ahí ya que nuestro lugar anterior no está disponible por el momento".

"Enseguida madre" responden los dos a la vez y tras abrazarla se marchan.

"Ron hijo" se aproxima al menor de sus hijos el cual ella sabe es uno de los más afectados "necesito que reúnas a los amigos de Harry, a todos los del DA, ellos también participaran en la reunión de la orden". Ron afirma con la cabeza, Molly lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa en la frente Ron saca fuerzas y con resolución parte en busca de sus amigos.

Arthur permanece sentado en la banca frente a la puerta, Molly se le aproxima y se sienta a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

"Tú no podías haber hecho nada estando solo querido, no quiero que te culpes por lo ocurrido. Nuestro hijo es fuerte, él saldrá adelante de esto". Arthur la braza a él sacando fuerzas de su presencia y ella lo complace permaneciendo en silencio a su lado.

André contempla todo esto en silencio admirado por el amor y la unión de esta familia. Sobre todo por su fortaleza, Harry a hecho bien al elegirlos como su familia adoptiva de eso no hay duda. No puede evitarlo pero siente que su deber es protegerlos a todos si algo les pasara Harry no lo soportaría. Ahora comprende un poco más al muchacho, entiende ese impulso por proteger a los suyos sin medir las consecuencias.

´Pero que tontos son´ piensa una entidad entre las sombras ´acaso creen que lo pueden proteger de mí? que ilusos, él es mío…todo mío´. La entidad desaparece dejando tras de sí una sensación de frialdad y malignidad que Molly, Arthur y André perciben.

"Que rayos fue eso!" exclama André temeroso "Arthur nuestro hijo!" "Sh! Molly nuestro hijo nos tiene a nosotros a su lado, no temas amor". Molly lo abraza repitiéndose a si misma sus palabras, una y otra vez, Harry los tiene a ellos no deben de temer, ellos lo van a proteger.


	16. Chapter 16

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.16 hasta que nos volvamos a ver:**

"Hola como estás hoy amor" dice Ginny proporcionándole un tierno beso en los labios a un somnoliento Harry.

"Mejor ahora que estás conmigo" ella sonríe por la sinceridad de sus palabras, siempre le asombra como Harry puede hacer tales comentarios sin sonar exagerado o poco sincero, su Harry no sabe fingir. "ten, esto llegó para tí esta mañana" le alcanza una caja grande y roja la cual tiene unos extraños símbolos en la tapa superior.

"Kingsley y compañía están frenéticos, no saben como llegó aquí, sobretodo por que el lugar, está bajo los más fuertes resguardos que la magia puede proporcionar" dice Ginny mientras ve como Harry contempla la caja y traza los símbolos marcados en ella con su mano derecha.

´ Para mi príncipe...hasta que nos volvamos a ver…tu princesa ´.

"Hola" dice una vocecita, Harry abre lentamente sus ojos, un fuerte dolor lo ataca en todo el cuerpo.

"Hola" dice de nuevo aquella voz la cual esta vez es acompañada por un par de ojitos azules intensos los cuales lo observan con curiosidad.

"estás bien?" Harry incapacitado de poder hablar, siente como las lágrimas de dolor caen por sus mejillas, una pequeña mano acaricia su rostro secándolas.

"te duele?" la ternura en las caricias es reconfortante para Harry quien solo puede afirmar con la cabeza recibiendo un besito en su mejilla y otro besito en la frente y luego otro besito en la punta de su nariz este último le da cosquillas y arruga su nariz sacudiendo la punta ligeramente, la pequeña ríe dulcemente al verlo arrugar su nariz.

"mejor?" le pregunta preocupada, Harry esboza una débil sonrisa como respuesta. "mi papi dice que tú eres quien va a cuidar de mis secretos, es eso cierto?" Harry afirma con la cabeza. Ella sonríe de par en par.

"Le diré a mi papi que cuando yo sea grande y hermosa voy a buscarte y cuidar bien de ti" dice con orgullo mientras acaricia el cabello despeinado de Harry,. "mi papi dice que un día todos nosotros vamos a protegerte" cuando ella dice esto Harry siente que otras pequeñas manitos lo tocan, al no poder girar su cuerpo para observar a su alrededor trata de expandir su magia para revisar su entorno pero no percibe la presencia de nadie extrañado trata de concentrarse en las palabras de la niña.

"No hagas eso me das cosquillas" Harry expande su magia de nuevo y la niña ríe otra vez, de pronto Harry siente como las demás manitos le empiezan a hacer cosquillas, pero el cuerpo le duele mucho y realiza un quejido de dolor.

"Basta! Me lo están lastimando!" se queja la niña " perdónalos, ellos son muy tontos, no entienden que te lastiman" "a quien llamas tonto!" se queja la voz de un niño "si a quien llamas tonto" "Da! a quien más a ustedes pues, tontos!" y así empieza la discusión entre los niños presentes la cual Harry trata de ignorar ya que se siente muy cansado. Una voz los interrumpe.

"Niños! Niños! Que están haciendo aquí!" "cuidando de mi príncipe papi" "Alia, El Sr. Potter necesita descansar, hacer ruido escandaloso a su alrededor no es ayudarlo!" "pero papi estos tontos estaban lastimando a mi príncipe!" "a quien llamas tonto" "sí a quien llamas tonto" Harry rueda los ojos sabiendo lo que se viene "da! a quien más a ustedes pues, tontos!" y empieza la discusión otra vez, el padre de la niña trata de calmarlos pero es en vano Harry sabiendo que no va a poder descansar en un buen rato no puede evitar reír al escuchar la pelea de los niños, Alia deja a los niños discutir solos mientras escucha la melodiosa risa.

´ Príncipe mío cuando yo sea grande voy a cuidar bien de ti ya verás ´ piensa entre si la pequeña y acercándose a Harry, mientras su padre no la ve por sermonear a los niños, le proporciona un beso en los labios "mi dulce príncipe descansa bien" le susurra y como embrujado Harry no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos y dormir plácidamente.

Harry levanta la tapa de la caja y al ver en su interior encuentra un hermoso traje elegante hecho especialmente para él. Ginny aguanta la respiración cuando observa el contenido de la caja y queda aún más asombrada cuando Harry se levanta sonriente y empieza a colocárselo.

"Pero Harry no debes ponértelo no sabes si está..!" "no debes preocuparte Gin, está bien, es perfectamente seguro" dice mientras se coloca los exquisitos guantes negros "lo ves?" le muestra sus manos enguantadas de forma juguetona.

"Anda a ver ponte…esto!" le dice ella divertida al verlo tan contento mientras le alcanza unos pantalones de cuero "WOW! Te quedan perfectos! Ummmm? que tal esto!" le alcanza unas botas con cordones de oro blanco " que bellas son, ten!" le alcanza una camisa de seda plateada un sobre todo de color negro que combina con el resto del atuendo.

Finalmente Harry permanece parado frente a ella esperando el veredicto. Ella lo rodea tratando de encontrar algún detalle fuera de lugar pero no lo ve en ninguna parte, por el contrario el traje con corte oriental le queda perfecto a su Harry, quien haya diseñado el vestuario lo ha hecho con suma maestra, cada detalle y adorno en las telas de seda y cuero destacan una facción de su novio que antes no había notado, haciéndolo ver aún más apuesto. Finalmente ella se le aproxima de forma seductora.

"Vaya, vaya quien diría que un traje podía hacerte ver tan atractivo" "disculpe señorita pero no es el traje, es quien lo usa" dice imitando una voz aristocrática y ridícula, lo cual la hace reír.

"oh, sí por supuesto mi señor!" exclama exageradamente mientras se inclina ante él "disculpe usted mis palabras " él hace un ademán como restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

"Dígame jovencita no cree usted que me veo sexy?" dice mirando su semblante reflejado en el espejo que ha conjurado con un movimiento de su varita. Ginny quien no puede aguantar más se sienta en la alfombra frente a él y se mata de la risa. "vaya! no le veo lo gracioso" vuelve a decir en la misma ridícula voz que ha venido usando desde que se vistió, lo cual provoca que Ginny se recueste en la alfombra sujetándose la barriga de tanto reír.

"Esta gente cada vez está más loca" dice levantando la barbilla presuntuosamente y dándose media vuelta para salir del cuarto cuando unos brazos lo atacan por detrás y le hacen caer.

"Con que loca no es así!" proclama Ginny antes de atacarlo a cosquillas, Harry ríe como loco y entre risas exclama "déjeme! déjeme señorita! retire sus manos de mí! pervertida!!" esto causa más risas entre ellos y empiezan una lucha sin frenos hasta que Harry termina sobre ella sujetándole, sobre su cabeza, las manos al piso.

Jadeantes y sonrojados por la lucha, se contemplan el uno al otro, la intensidad en la mirada de Harry hace que el corazón se acelere a mil por hora en el pecho de Ginny, mientras que Harry contempla como el rojo en las mejillas de su amada aumenta mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior de forma provocativa un gesto inconsciente que Ginny realiza cada vez que se siente exaltada o nerviosa. Harry no puede evitar pensar que hermosa se ve en ese momento ahí contra el suelo debajo de él y sin soltarla de las manos la besa, con tal pasión que todo pensamiento coherente se nubla de la mente de Ginny quien corresponde al beso con la misma intensidad. Soltándola de las muñecas empieza a recorrer sus brazos con sus manos enguantadas. Ginny siente como la delicada fábrica recorre sus brazos luego su hombros, su espalda, su cintura y cuando están apunto de bajar más alguien se aclara la garganta interrumpiéndolos.

Harry como despertado abruptamente de un apasionado sueño se levanta de golpe, buscando furioso la fuente de tal abrupta interrupción para luego palidecer de golpe al notar que es el Sr. Weasley. Oh, sí en ese momento dejó de ser su padre para volverse el Sr. Weasley, no hay forma de que pueda pensar en él como un padre en ese instante, sobre todo después de saber lo que ha estado apunto de hacerle a su única hija la cual permanece en el suelo jadeando y entre sus piernas. Este reconocimiento hace que se ponga de pie en un santiamén, su rostro se pone aún más pálido al ver la mirada seria que el padre de Ginny le lanza.

"Los estamos esperando a bajo, no se demoren" y sin esperar respuesta sale de la habitación, Harry cuyas piernas no le sostienen cae sentado al suelo al lado de Ginny quien una vez cerrada la puerta se hecha a reír. "tú…tú ca..ra!" logra decir entre carcajadas.

"SH!! Calla mujer no ves que le hablas a un hombre muerto" responde Harry en el mismo ridículo tono provocando más risa a su Ginny a la cual le arroja un cojín molesto por lo sucedido.

"Ehem!!" se aclara la garganta Ginny para anunciar la presencia de ambos, ante las miradas confundidas de sus hermanos Ginny mira a su costado a un espacio vacío. "Uich!! Reniega apretando los puños "Ven para acá!" dice mientras busca a alguien tras la pared y jala a alguien quien se resiste. "UUUIII!!! HARRY JAMES POTTER VEN PARA ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE!" le grita jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas logrando solo mostrarle al resto una mano enguantada y un brazo vestido de negro.

"no…no puedo…no Gin" escuchan a Harry susurrar pero un sonriente Ron y un picaro George deciden ir en ayuda de su hermana apareciendo poco después con un Harry tomado de ambos brazos al cual cargan hasta la mesa donde los demás esperan impacientes y con risas aguantadas.

"Bien…ya llegamos" anuncia Ginny con poco aliento por el esfuerzo, mientras Ron y George depositan a Harry en u asiento bruscamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por salir huyendo de ahí, McGonogal tuerce sus labios para arriba por unos instantes antes de perder su seria y acostumbrada expresión, Kingsley y compañía rompen en carcajadas al ver a un avergonzado Harry frente a ellos volviendo a tratar de escapar para ser retenido por Ron y George, Arthur no puede aguantar más y ríe también con los demás.

Cuando las cosas se calman Kingsley inicia la reunión con un discurso explicatorio del porque todos han sido reunidos mientras tanto Harry empieza a sentirse nervioso, nota como algunos de los presentes lo…contemplan?...sí lo están contemplando no solo lo miran…lo cual pone sus nervios de punta.

Las miradas que recibe de las mujeres presentes, las cuales lo observan como si estuvieran viéndolo bajo una nueva luz, lo incomodan, algunas son menos discretas que otras las cuales lo miran de arriba a bajo, incluso podría jurar que ciertas mirandas son casi indecentes.

Ginny nota su incomodidad ante las miradas del sexo opuesto.

"Harry amor porque no mejor vas arriba y tu sabes te colocas algo más cómodo para el momento" "pero si se le ve muy bien" dice Gabriel la hermanita menor de Fleur quien ya no es tan menor nota Harry.

´Oh! Por Merlin creo que un Auror me ha guiñado el ojo!´ piensa escandalizado Harry. "Sabes que?! creo que tienes razón Gin" se levanta de golpe y se voltea para retirarse pero un repentino silbido lo detiene, se voltea abruptamente para quedar frente a frente ante una niña.

"Hola príncipe!"

frente a él y parada sobre la mesa permanece de pié una hermosa niña de cabellos claros como la plata y ojos azul brillantes, vistiendo un hermoso trajecito de finas telas, portando una hermosa sonrisa de par en par,

"Alia?" pregunta sorprendido.

"Te gustó mi regalo?!" exclama contenta "se te ve muy MUY bien!"

"Alia que estás asiendo aquí?" pregunta Harry confundido, pero no más confundido que los demás. Kingsley mira a Jona y este entra en acción, sin ser visto se levanta de su silla junto a los otros aurores.

"Harry tu conoces a esta hermosa niña?" pregunta Molly distrayéndola de los movimientos de los aurores.

"Erm sí! ella es Alia…Alia la Sra. Molly Weasley mi madre".

"Hola mamá de Harry!" responde con sumo entusiasmo provocando que Molly la vea con ternura. Los aurores los tienen rodeados Harry lo nota y para evitar que la lastimen se acerca a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos la carga. Kingsley se molesta porque sabe lo que Harry pretende, los aurores miran a su jefe indecisos de que hacer ahora con un ademán les ordena que se aparten y obedecen.

"Alia como llegaste aquí?" la pregunta que todos se hacen es como sabe donde es aquí pero Harry no es tan ingenuo el sabe muy bien que los líderes tienen vigilado todos sus movimientos.

"Shael me trajo!"

"Shael…yyy…donde está Shael ahora?

"me espera afuera, yo le dije que podía entrar pero Calef dijo que no"

"así que Shael y Calef estan afuera" comenta Harry más para si mismo que para los presentes. "Alia tu padre sabes que has venido a verme?" la niña en cuestión se muerde el labio inferior y empieza a jugar con el borde de su vestido "Alia?!" pregunta más seriamente, pero no recibe respuesta de la niña

"Hum! Así que te fuiste! sin el permiso de tu padre! aún lugar que no conoces! solo para verme!" la mira seriamente a los ojos, ella lo mira y su labio inferior empieza a temblar sus ojitos se le humedecen y empieza a sollozar, conmoviendo a la mayoría de los presentes

"Oh! dame crédito! Por favor!" exclama Harry y la niña deja de llorar de golpe.

"Es que te extraño mucho" dice con sentimiento la niña antes de abrazarse a él, a lo cual escucha los oooohs! de las mujeres presentes y los haaaay que linduuuura! pero Harry no tragándose tal gesto de la niña, gira los ojos e insiste.

"ALIA?!" exclama fastidiado

"Está bien! está bien!" protesta la niña separándose de él pero sin retirar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "Le coloque un rastreador al traje que usas!" "quería saber donde estaba tu residencia…eso es todo lo juro!" dice con una voz madura y con más vocabulario del que posee una niñita de su edad, Kingsley entre cierra los ojos al notar esto los demás miran sorprendidos a la supuesta niñita inocente.

"Ajaaaa!" dice incrédulamente Harry "porque esa información no se la podías sacar a tu padre verdad?" la niña que ya no se sabe si realmente es tan niña tiene la gracia de sonrojarse.

"Pues verás" dice mientras con una mano juega con el cuello del traje de Harry "mi papi no está muy contento conmigo por el momento… y la verdad es que me moríade ganas por verte! así que, pensé…que más da!…lo único que tengo que hacer es poner mis ojos tiernos y convencer a Shael para que me traiga aquí contiiiigo…tu sabes que Calef no representa ningún problema si el cree que mi padre me dio permiso pero bueno...aquí estoy!" dice brincándo sobre la mesa, colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra en el aire por encima de su cabeza.

Harry suspira profundo tratando de no perder la calma "Hay Alia sabes en el lío que me acabas de meter?" "Haayy Harry" dice con una voz melosa y quejona "no seas así" "me vas a mostrar donde vives!!" exclama con energía "anda quiero ver tu cuarto".

Ginny tiene suficiente y tosiendo discretamente llama la atención de ambos.

"Hola….Alia no es así?" le pregunta y sin esperar respuesta continúa "como estás mi nombre es Ginny la enamorada de Harry" "estábamos en una reunión privada antes de que te aparecieras dime no tienes un lugar adonde ir…talvez con tu papi?" le pregunta en un tono fingido de preocupación, lo que nadie se espera es la reacción de la niña la cual empieza a caminar de manera amenazadora ante Ginny pisando la cosas frente a ella con sus finos zapatitos plateados.

"asi que tú eres Ginny?" y sin esperar respuesta agrega "gusto en conocerte!" le dice con voz fingida de alegría extendiéndole la mano la cual Ginny toma y sacude de arriba a bajo sintiendo que la niña le destroza los dedos pero ella no guiña ni el ojo para no darle la satisfacción "Harry me a hablado mucho de ti" Harry se tapa la cara con ambas manos porque ya sabe lo que se viene "es más me dijo incluso que eres la única mujer de siete hijos, debe haber sido difícil crecer entre tantos hombres y tratar de ser femenina" dice más como si fuera un hecho que una pregunta, las mujeres presentes sobre todo Molly, Fleur y Hermione se fastidian al escuchar esto.

Harry conociendo a Ginny interviene antes de que ella reaccione y menos mal porque justo en ese momento ella saca su varita.

"Alia! Ya es suficiente jovencita bájate ahora mismo de esa mesa!!" ella a pesar de mostrar cierta testarudez obedece a Harry al ver la seria expresión en su rostro.

"Shael!!!" grita Harry y de pronto a su lado aparece un alto y escultural hombre de piel pálida como la nieve y los ojos color caramelo, cabellos largos y sedosos de color canela vistiendo un uniforme azul elegantemente adornado.

"llévala a casa y asegúrate de decirle a su padre que Calef y tú no sabían que no tenía permiso para salir" Shael mira sorprendido a la niña, Harry agrega "Dale esto por favor" y con un movimiento de su vara se quita el traje y aparece un nuevo vestuario que cubre su marcado cuerpo. Atrae la caja a él con un simple accio silencioso y el vestuario se dobla a la perfección dentro de la caja la cual se cierra y sella "dale las gracias de mi parte, pero que no es necesario que me envíen ningún obsequio" Shael inclina la cabeza y tomando la caja en una manos y en la otra el brazo de la niña se dispone a retirarse.

Pero Alia no contenta con irse así se suelta de golpe y brinca sobre Harry plantándole un beso intenso en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa, sorpresa la cual no dura mucho porque Harry la separa de sí.

"Adiós mi Principe hasta que nos volvamos a ver" le dice dándole un beso volado antes de que Shael la coja de nuevo y desaparezca con ella.

"Harry! Quien es esa atrevida criatura!" le reclama Ginny Harry suspira cansado repentinamente por todo lo ocurrido.

"Alia es la única hija y por consiguiente la heredera de su alteza real Cano de Cruçades"

"Imposible! Exclama Fleur levantándose de golpe y empujando la mesa con su barriga ligeramente pronunciada "


	17. Chapter 17

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.17 Hay que lata!:**

"Fleur cuidado el bebé" le dice Bill mientras la sujeta y la ayuda a sentarse al verla pálida.

"Fleur? Estás bien?" le pregunta Harry preocupado.

"Harry…es! …es verdad? No es posible…no puede ser cierto…Alia es muy joven ella… eso quiere decir!...pero eso es terrible" termina diciendo en voz grave.

"Terrible es cierto, después de todo ella tenía ocho años más que yo cuando obtuvo su herencia, al menos yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de aquella noche" Fleur se entristece al comprender las palabras de Harry ,aquella niña debe recordar muy bien aquel terrible día.

"Harry como la conociste? acaso fueron esos sujetos Shael y Calef los que te …tu sabes raptaron?" pregunta Nevile inseguro si le va a gustar la respuesta a su pregunta.

"No pero estuvieron involucrados, al igual que otros" dice sin poder evitar ver a Kingsley y compañía.

"TU!" exclama Ginny "Ahora si te MATO!" y se va contra él pero Harry la sujeta con fuerza por detrás "déjame Harry! él lo sabía! Lo sabía y no hizo nada para evitarlo!!" grita furiosa, Arthur aún más molesto que su hija toma a kingsley del cuello de sus ropas y lo levanta de su asiento a la fuerza.

"Es verdad que tú sabías lo que le harían a mi hijo'! DIMELO!" pero kingsley no puede responder apenas y puede respirar Bill y Jona separan a Arthur de kingsley, quien frotándose la garganta le responde.

"No..sí…no en realidad" tose "recibimos un comunicado informándonos del deseo de establecer contacto con nosotros, dijeron algo de hablar con uno de nuestros representantes, les contestamos que estábamos interesados en entablar comunicaciones con ellos…yo quería tratar de lograr un pacto de paz con otras razas…ustedes!...ustedes no saben lo caótico que está todo fuera de la comunidad de los magos! la desconfianza sigue reinando en todas partes! pensamos que esta sería una excelente oportunidad pero nunca, NUNCA! especificamos el como , el cuando o a quien elegiríamos como nuestro REPRESENTANTE! Francamente pensaba ir yo mismo…nunca hubiera expuesto a Harry a tremenda responsabilidad y peligro!" dice muy molesto "ya estoy arto de sus acusaciones!, tú tienes la culpa de esto! y de aquello! Que acaso no saben ustedes! QUE HARRY TAMBIÉN ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!" les grita más que furioso indignado.

"lo sabemos pero eso no explica como penetraron la seguridad del ministerio" contesta Angelina.

"Tampoco explica como penetraron la seguridad aquí en Shell Cottage, sin embargo el paquete y la niña entraron sin dificultad alguna y ni yo! ni mis oficiales! tuvimos que ver en eso!"

Ginny y Arthur se mortifican por sus propias acciones.

"Tampoco explica la nota" dice Harry suavemente pero kingsley le escucha.

"que nota Harry?" Harry suelta a Ginny seguro de que no va a hacer nada y cansado toma asiento. "la nota que la orden de ancianos recibió de parte del ministerio dando su aprobación al encuentro y señalando fecha y hora, así como el representante que debían buscar". Ginny mira molesta a kingsley un instante pero al ver la confusión en su rostro se arrepiente de su actitud tan desconfiada.

"aquella mañana Kingsley que sucedió…yo te noté muy extraño en nuestra reunión de rutina, Jona también se veía algo raro" pregunta Harru con curiosodad aunque en el fondo sabe cual va a ser la respuesta.

"reunión? Esa mañana no nos reunimos contigo Harry, Jona me indicó que estabas indispuesto por la noticia en el diario y todo eso" "De Hecho" dice Jona " fue usted quien dio la orden de que Harry retornara a su cuarto al evrlo afectado pro la noticia Sr. Ministro" le corrige.

"Sin embargo yo estuve en la reunión y tú Jona estuviste presente y kingsley no me envió a mi alcoba, ni se disolvió la junta por el contrario hablamos de lo sucedido y pensé por la forma rara en que se estuvieron comportando que kingsley estaba algo molesto por mi comportamiento del fin de semana y tu Jona pensé que te ocurría algo pero al no contestarme sinceramente cuando pregunté que pasaba me puse algo nervioso y…bueno llegué a la cafetería y tuve unos encuentros poco agradables que me hicieron olvidar el asunto".

"Y luego te encontraste conmigo en tu alcoba y te encontré tenso y nervioso y ahí fue cuando te atacaron `por la espalda sin que lo notaras". Indica Arthur

"así es"

"pero sin que lo notaras Harry? eso es casi tan extraño como el que nosotros tuviéramos una reunión contigo que ninguno de los dos parece recordar" le dice Jona.

"Exactamente cuan peculiar esta situación no? Super bien planeado, alguien los manipuló a ustedes, alguien que sabía de nuestras reuniones secretas, alguien que sabía solo seriamos los tres ese día sin el resto del equipo, alguien que supo estaría de vuelta en mi habitación porque me sentiría incómodo en otro lado, alguien que supo no sentiría a mis captores ya que no estaban vivos". Jona y Kingsley abren los ojos entendiéndolo a la perfección

"No vivos? Como que no vivos yo los vi muy vivos" le dice Arthur.

"no padre lo que viste fueron a dos hombres pero ninguno estaba vivo" Harry se para y empieza a caminar en círculos pensativo y luego prosigue "Vampiros no eran los hubiera sentido por la magia negra que se encuentra encerrada en sus cuerpos, aún por muy distraído que estuviese hubiera sentido sus presencias, les hubiera escuchado, pero no…no es …posible" termina deteniéndose en su caminata "Kingsley será que?!"

"Sí Harry, la orden ancestral enviaron a su gente a buscarte"

"pero eso significa que quienes están detrás de todo son ellos".

"Así parece"

"pero no tiene lógica! Estoy aquí ahora! Porqué?!" grita frustrado "porque tomarse todas esas molestias si con un simple comunicado podrían haberme tenido?!" piensa en sus momentos en cautiverio y algo no concuerda "NO algo no está bien!…es que no es posible!" vuelve a caminar molesto tratando de descifrar el misterio en todo este asunto "Cano me hubiera dicho, yo lo sé! Me lo hubiera dicho!!" dice golpeando uno de sus pies contra el suelo.

"Tal vez no pudo?" le indica Hermione, Harry le presta toda su atención.

"Harry si esta orden ancestral es tan misteriosa como parece serlo deben tener sus reglas, tal vez este tal Cano no pueda violarlas aunque quisiera hacerlo, no por ti, no por nadie". Le dice sabiamente Hermione.

"Tal vez, pero eso no cambia el hecho que primero me ataquen y luego me rapten en pleno ministerio pudiéndolo hacer en cualquier otro lado para luego me regresarme así!" dice jalando sus ropas y mostrando partes de su marcas.

"Y que hay de la presencia en el Hospital?" pregunta Molly " Kingsley tu nos dijiste que no encontraron nada no es así? Ni siquiera un rastro de magia negra".

"no ninguna, buscamos todo de arriba abajo sin encontrar ningún rastro, nadie vio nada extraño solo tú y Arthur y André sintieron esta presencia extraña"

"Oscura, era una presencia oscura y maligna" indica Arthur suprimiendo un temblor al recordar la sensación que sintió en el hospital.

"Una presencia oscura?" "Cuando?"

"mientras permanecías dormido hijo con Ginny a tu lado" Harry sacude la cabeza confundido.

"Esto cada vez se vuelve más complicado" dice tocándose la frente y tomando asiento de nuevo y colocando la cabeza entre sus breazos cruzados sobre la mesa "Arggggh!!!" su grito se camufla entre sus brazos, de pronto levanta la cabeza comprendiendo algo "ellos saben".

"ellos saben que mi ángel" le pregunta Ginny arrodillándose a su lado

"que soy inmortal"


	18. Chapter 18

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.18 Inmortales. Parte 1:**

"inmortal" repite Ginny no muy segura de haberle escuchado bien.

"Sí" dice Harry distraído "ellos saben que no puedo morir por eso me eligieron como el portador" Ginny mira a su familia y luego a André preocupada y suplicando ayuda con sus ojos "André las marcas en mi cuerpo pueden ser removidas?".

Esta pregunta era la que más temía le hiciera su paciente ya que sabe el dolor que le va a causar.

"No Harry" al ver la cara sonriente del joven y el brillo en sus ojos se siente contrariado y busca en los demás una respuesta que explique esta extraña reacción pero nunca llega.

"Mione…supongo que tú ya has tratado de trascribir los símbolos tatuados en mi cuerpo para traducirlos no es así?"

"ermm…sí Harry pero veras no pude trascribirlos cada vez que lo intentaba las marcas desaparecían del papel y cuando trate de traducirlos directamente estas cambiaban de forma constantemente sobre tu piel".

"Todos hemos tratado de decifrar el significado de las marcas o tratado de removerlas Harry pero cada vez que lo hemos intentado no hemos podido hacerlo" le indica McGonogal "Filius trato de encantarlas, yo traté de transfigurarlas, Pomona y Poppy trataron con diferentes ungüentos, André aplicó todos sus conocimientos médicos para tratar de removerlas sin éxito, incluso pensamos en recurrir a la medicina muggle pero todo método fue descartado".

"Existe una protección que impide que sean removidas, copiadas o leídas por alguien o algo más excepto por mí" dice Harry pensativo "desde que los he escuchado hablar de mis marcas solo han hablado de ellas como símbolos pero cuando yo las veo no veo más que palabras escritas en todo mi cuerpo".

"palabras?" pregunta Hermione intrigada "las letras, las palabras, que apariencia tienen para ti Harry?"

"apariencia'"

"sí como forma, color, tamaño, tienen un aire antiguo como runas o algo así?" Harry sacude la cabeza, Hermione transfigura su tasa en un espejo de mano y se lo alcanza para que se examine con él.

"No…son normales, son letras comunes" dice miran el reflejo de las marcas en su cuello en el espejo "son pequeñas y algo elegantes" dice acariciando una sección de las marcas estas tras el contacto adquieren un brillo dorado percibido por todos menos por él.

"son curiosas" dice cerrando los ojos, al instante es asaltado por una serie de imágenes foráneas, asustado abre los ojos y aparta su mano de las marcas como si estás le hubieran quemado la piel.

"Que…que fue eso?" dice confundido y mirando a su alrededor ve que ya no está sentado en la mesa sino tirado en el suelo con Ginny y André a su lado, los demás están de pie cerca a ellos.

"Harry estás muy pálido ven vamos a levantarte" le dice André mientras le ayuda a tomar asiento y luego le examina "ten toma esto te sentirás mejor" le alcanza una taza con te caliente Harry se dispone a beber y al instante que acerca la taza a sus labios siente la presencia de una poción en la bebida, tras oler los perfumes que emana de ella descubre que está dotada de un suave calmante, relajado bebe lentamente hasta terminarla.

"el calmante te ayudará a relajarte un poco, recuerda que tu salud aún no es muy buena" Harry ríe suavemente.

"No es que me vaya a morir de un ataque André" Kingsley y Jona ríen con él, André les mira molesto.

"Harry! André está preocupado por ti al igual que todos nosotros!" le reclama Ginny

"Lo sé, pero ya les dije que yo…"

"Qué! Que eres inmortal" le responde en forma sarcástica " por si no te has dado cuenta Harry a los inmortales no se les baja la presión o regresan a casa un fin de semana llenos de heridas o sufren de depresiones que les producen fuertes fiebres o se les PARA EL CORAZON!" le grita molesta.

Silencio.

Nadie dice nada, es más se apartan dejándoles su espacio para que ellos discutan solos.

"Entiendo y tú crees que una persona a la que le rompen el cuello durante el entrenamiento puede levantarse a los tres minutos y continuar como si nada? Oh…tal vez solo tal vez puedas creer que una persona pueda haber sufrido una fuerte depresión, tener una fuerte fiebre morir literalmente por unos minutos y estar ahora conversando contigo como si nada hubiese sucedido? Ah ya! Quizá el hecho de ver a esta persona cubierta de heridas y cortes te da a entender que es común y corriente pero que dirías si te digo que esa misma persona ha tenido que auto infligir se los cortes y las marcas a diario para no levantar sospechas en sus compañeros al ver sus heridas totalmente sanas a la mañana siguiente, heridas que tampoco tenía al día siguiente que viste a esa persona ya que estabas muy molesta como para dirigirle siquiera la palabra". Le responde molesto caminando a hacia ella furioso sin darse cuenta de cuando se paró siquiera.

"Pero por qué?! Porque alguien haría algo como eso!"

"Por qué ese alguien…que soy YO! no puede morir" le dice parado frente a ella con solo unos centímetros de separación entre su rostros "No puedo morir Ginny ya te lo dije, no se me está permitido morir"

Ginny cubre sus labios con mano temblorosa al ver el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos verdes, al fin comprende la magnitud de su dolor.

"No puedo morir…no puedo verlos…no podré verte…me voy aquedar solo Ginny"

La voz se le quiebra al final y ella lo abraza con fuerza y él se abandona en la calidez de su cuerpo, el palpitar de sus corazones son vuelven uno solo en sus oídos y él siente que no puede aguantar más en ese instante, todo lo ocurrido en su vida ha sido una completa y maldita injusticia y ahora que la tiene a ella con libertad sabe que algún día la perderá y no podrá acompañarla en su destino, le han separado de lo que más ama aún sin haber empezado a compartir su vida con ella a plenitud.

Ese es el precio de ser el maestro de los Deadthly Hollows piensa amargamente, la inmortalidad es el más grande deseo de todo ser viviente, el más codiciado, en su cuerpo se encuentran marcadas las historias de todos aquellos que han querido conseguir ese gran don y han fallado miserablemente y sin embargo él no puede sentir otra cosa que la maldición de tal don.

Quien que ha sido capaz de amar a alguien puede desear la vida eterna, quien! Si vivir en esta vida es una bendición, morir y vivir eternamente con aquellos que te aman en un lugar libre de dolor y sufrimiento es lo que se llama cielo.

El que ha contemplado la muerta y la experimentado en carne propia sabe lo valioso que es poder vivir cada día a plenitud y él que ha pasado el umbral de la muerte sabe lo que le espera. Como no va a desear poder vivir y morir como cualquier persona. Los envidia, los envidia a todos por poseer esa capacidad y le pide a dios que algún día le deje ser libre de esta maldición, le ruega le permita dar un paso a la nueva gran aventura como su viejo amigo describía a la muerta. Qué gran verdad encierran esas palabras.

"Te amo" le susurra Harry al oído.

"Y yo a ti mi ángel y yo a ti" le responde ella ternura


	19. Chapter 19

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.19 Inmortales. Parte 2:**

"Pero que tieeeeerno no es así Alexia?" dice una hermosa mujer en la oscuridad, la cual ingresa seguida por otra idéntica a ella como una sombra, ambas de cabellos tan negros que la luz en vez de reflejarse en ellos es absorbida, de extraños ojos violetas y labios rojos como la sangre, esbeltas figuras, misma complexión, misma pálida tez, misma fría sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos, colmillos incluidos.

"Mucho…lástima que tengamos que terminar con este romántico momento hermanita mía" dicen avanzando hacia la joven pareja en cuestión, Harry instintivamente se para frente a Ginny aunque su pose es relajada su mente está en guardia.

"Alexia, Cassia a que debo tan repentina visita".

"Oh, Harry que saludo tan frío, hieres mi corazón" responde…erm una de las dos.

"Tú no tienes corazón querida Cass" le responde Harry provocando la risa de Alexia y un refunfuño de Cassia.

"Ugh! Harry! Siempre tan cruel" dice mientras examina a Ginny de arriba abajo como se examina a un insecto insignificante.

"Así que esta es tu Ginny precioso" dice Alexia tomando entre sus dedos la punta de la cola de Ginny examinando su cabello, molesta Ginny se gira golpeándola en la cara con su cabello mientras le lanza una mirada de furia.

"Fiuuu!" silba Cassia " que carácter tiene la pequeña"

"Ya veo porque te gusta Harry" le responde Alexia "linda, de carácter fuerte, aunque debes hacer algo con tu pelo querida es muy llamativo".

"Y el tuyo se ve muy muerto corazón" le responde Ginny, Alexia entre cierra los ojos molesta "Ups! Perdón olvidé que tú no tienes querida". Cassia sonríe maliciosamente a expensas de su hermana mientras Alexia furiosa se dispone a atacar pero Harry moviéndose con una velocidad antinatural aparece a su lado y la toma del cuello paralizándola, Alexia libera un siseo entre sus dientes por la presión que ejerce Harry sobre su garganta.

"Harry, hemos venido a darte un mensaje de nuestro señor no a perder el tiempo en tontas riñas" interviene Cassia, Harry suelta a su hermana bruscamente.

"habla! y no me hagas perder más mi tiempo" le dice Harry con firmeza a Alexia mientras esta se frota el cuello.

"Mi señor dice que pronto habrá una junta entre los ancestrales, necesitamos de tu presencia, ha ocurrido algo importante, no se que es! No me preguntes! Yo solo te entrego el mensaje" y dicho esto da un paso atrás junto con su hermana mientras sus cabellos cobran vida y las envuelven en un humo oscuro y desaparecen de entre las sombras de la misma forma misteriosa en que llegaron.

"Tús amiguitas son cada vez más raras…Preciooso" le dice Ginny con un tono de burla en el ´precioso´ molesta y celosa.

"Querrás decir más locas y muertas" se ríe Harry al ver la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de Ginny "Y yo no tengo amiguitas" la toma de la cintura y le da un beso "y no me gusta que me digan precioso, ugh!" se le encrispa el cuerpo al decir esto y tiembla exageradamente haciendo que Ginny se ríe con ganas "nunca me llames así por favor" le suplica colocando su frente sobre la de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"nunca cambies" se lo pide de corazón y ella lo besa con ternura.

"pero que tieeeernoooos" repite George.

"lástima que tengamos que interrumpirlos" se burla Ron.

"y es que se ven tan lindos!" agrega Charlie.

"aunque creo que podrías hacer algo con tu cabello querida" se mofa Bill.

"Es muy llamativo!" se queja George.

"Y eres pequeña!" se queja Charlie.

"ya veo porque le gusta a Harry!" agrega Ron.

"TIENES CARÁCTER!" dicen todos juntos, a lo que Ginny roja de la cólera mira a Harry y este tras encogerse de hombros replica "son todos tuyos".

Y así empieza la persecución. Mientras los que aún continúan presentes no paran de reír excepto Kingsley quien recobra la compostura y dirigiéndose a Harry le pregunta.

"en serio Harry como rayos hacen para pasar nuestra seguridad" Harry ríe aún más.

"Kings las protecciones son para los vivos" se ríe de nuevo al ver la cara de incrédula comprensión en su jefe y amigo "tenemos que alterar las barreras para que no dejen pasar nada dentro del perímetro, hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte cualquiera pudo entrar y matarnos a todos".

"algo me dice que estamos siendo fuertemente observados por los ancestrales, sin embargo no se hasta cuando mantendrán su neutralidad" le dice Kingsley.

"estoy de acuerdo, Cano ha dejado venir a su hija a propósito para que nos demos cuenta de la fragilidad de nuestra protección, por supuesto no creo que eso es lo que piense Alia, Cano es un hombre muy astuto Kings, no hay nada que ocurra sin que él lo sepa".

"ya veo, pero aún así no me gusta, algo está chueco aquí, tengo mala espina Harry".

"lo sé, esa presencia de la que mis padres hablaron no forma parte de los ancestros nunca la vi o la sentí entre ellos y que ahora me llamen, algo está muy mal".

"No quiero que vayas solo a esa reunión".

"Y a quien tienes pensado enviar conmigo".

"Jona es tu guardaespaldas personal pero quisiera que todo el grupo vaya como una comitiva es hora de que veamos de que están hechos y como podemos lidiar con ellos".

"Está bien, pero creo que nos vamos a llevar una sorpresa, ellos deben estar esperando la comitiva y si ellos tienen que ver con la manipulación de tus recuerdos y los de Jona tal vez ya sepan todo acerca de nuestro grupo".

"Enviaremos a los Weasley contigo entonces a ellos no los conocen".

"No! No los voy a exponer a eso, por muy buenos que sean no están entrenados para combate de la misma forma que nosotros".

"No los subestimes Harry ellos son miembros de la orden, ya han participado en una guerra y han sobrevivido".

"No todos y tu sabes muy bien que los ancestrales y sus guardianes tienen más de cientos de años de experiencia sobre nosotros".

"Está bien pero no creo que debas ir sin alguno de ellos, Harry estoy seguro que debes tener a tu familia cerca en estos tiempos, algo me dice que es muy necesario".

"Yo iré!" les interrumpe Ginny, Harry sorprendido voltea verla y niega rotundamente con la cabeza pero ella no quiere dejarse "No mi ángel si tú vas yo voy o no va nadie!" dice con suma totalidad.

"Además" agrega "No quiero que esas arrastradas se te peguen" dice y se marcha para prepararse a partir.

"Oh, por Merlin" dice Harry mientras Kingsley no puede aguantar más la risa "Calla baboso! Esto es tu culpa! Si me muero allá! te hago responsable!". Le grita Harry molesto antes de marcharse a su habitación para arreglarse.

Kingsley se ríe como loco asustando a los demás.


	20. Chapter 20

**FORTALEZA**

**Cap.20 Inmortales. Parte 3: **

El viaje fue más largo de lo que creí, así se lo expresé a mis acompañantes a los cuales tuve que explicarles que yo realmente no recodaba mucho de mi experiencia anterior excepto por algunos flashes y cortos momentos debido a mi estado semiconsciente.

"Verán sus drogas son muy potentes" les dije a modo de aclaración, lo cual solo provocó que se molestaran aún más, Calef permaneció inmune a las miradas furiosas que Ginny y Jona le proporcionaron, mientras que Shael no pudo aguantar más y tras detenerse frente a mi se hincó y me pidió disculpas en nombre de su gente.

"Shael no! Que haces!" alarmado le ayudé a incorporarse mientras Calef lo miraba con desaprobación.

"Harry tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste cautivo?" me pregunta Jona no comprendiendo el porqué de mis acciones.

Ah sí, ahí está de nuevo ese lado protector, no me sorprende que Kingsley y él se sientan responsables de lo sucedido, sobre todo cuando Jona fue nombrado mi guardaespaldas personal, pero desde mi rapto él ha estado un poco obsesionado por saber donde estoy a cada segundo del día, sí antes lo sentía mi sombra ahora ya no sé, como llamarlo.

"La verdad no, pero porque esa cara?" le pregunto inquieto al verlo nervioso y sobretodo molesto "No es que me hubiese ocurrido algo terrible durante mi cautiverio, es más aparte de estas marcas yo realmente no recuerdo que me hicieran algo más" lo cual déjenme decir les no es ningún alivio, sobre todo sabiendo que mis captores son especialistas en borrar la memoria de sus víctimas, pero bueno no quiero pensar realmente en todo lo que pudo o no pudo haber sucedido conmigo así que mejor dejo el tema ahí.

Noté como Ginny y Jona voltearon a mirar a Calef y Shael, el último bajó la cabeza avergonzado y Calef por primera vez durante nuestro largo viaje mostró algún sentimiento …es acaso eso posible…Calef siente vergüenza… pero de que?! él solo cumplía sus ordenes… al ver que se miraban nerviosos el uno al otro, por un instante creí que debía presionarlos más para que me dijeran que está pasando pero realmente quiero saber? No… no quiero esa es la verdad. Y tras un suspiro cansado les expresé que no quería saber nada.

"En serio chicos relájense, no quiero que me digan nada, lo que si me preocupa es que aun estoy muy desorientado y quisiera saber que pasó durante mi ausencia" el viento se volvió más fuerte y frío causándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, notando esto Jona me colocó un abrigo sobre la espalda y Ginny me entregó una de las bufandas que mamá tejió para nosotros.

"Gracias, en serio chicos díganme ¿Que ocurrió?"

Me envolví como un capullo mientras Ginny me proporcionaba un beso cálido en la mejilla, aún no se porque no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo hace, sobre todo desde que papá nos encontró en el suelo de mi habitación en un momento totalmente inocente y platónico, no me malinterpreten de veras que no me arrepiento de lo sucedido, lo que sucede es que no puedo evitar pensar que se va a aparecer en cualquier momento en que ella y yo…ustedes saben. Y no, no soy cobarde, yo soy un Gryfindor de corazón pero no soy estúpido e ahí mi lado Slytherin.

De pronto el clima se volvió un tema muy importante y no me respondieron la pregunta que les hice, en vez de contestarme me dieron un sermón del porque no debí venir tan desabrigado, sobre protectores y evasivos esa no es una buena combinación, no es así?.

Bueno finalmente llegamos a una vieja cabaña las piernas me mataban y el frío era horrible pero Ginny se veía peor que yo así que no pude quejarme, claro que el haberla cargado por Merlín sabe cuántos kilómetros, ha dejado mi espalda doblada de por vida. Esto de ser caballeroso no se puede evitar cuando se lleva en la sangre, sin embargo hace unos minutos casi la pierdo y le digo que se ponga a dieta, felizmente eso nunca pasó o ahorita sería la cena y no los pobres conejos que Jona capturó en el camino, los cuales para variar tengo que prepararlos yo ya que ninguno de ellos sabe cocinar algo comestible, recuerdan mi periodo de campamento anterior con Hermione y Ron o no! Eso no lo vuelvo a repetir! digo cuantos hongos quemados puede comer un ser humano!.

Mientras Jona y Ginny reparaban el lugar, parte de la cabaña estaba en escombros, parecía que una estampida hubiera entrado y salido de ella.

Ya en el interior pude distinguir las huellas de varias pisadas, le hice esta observación a mis acompañantes pero ninguno mostró interés, Shael se sentó en medio de la sala y se puso a dibujar unos símbolos parecidos las marcas en mi cuerpo en el suelo formando un círculo, lo noté muy incomodo traté de entablar una conversación con él pero me ignoró por completo.

Calef por su parte estaba en guardia afuera vigilando la zona. Siempre cumpliendo su deber, noté que entre él y su hermano pasaba algo no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que tocamos el tema de mi rapto, es más podría jurar que Shael está intencionalmente ignorando a su hermano.

Pasamos una noche tranquila aunque los noté algo nerviosos a la hora de sentarnos a la mesa a cenar, por más que traté de ver que tenía de especial la vieja mesa no lo vi como ellos, que no le podían quitar la mirada de encima. Digo era una mesa vieja, grande y sucia nada más!.

"Chicos? Pasa algo? No les gusta la comida si quieren te preparo otra cosa?"

"No Harry está bien, está muy rica" y continuaron comiendo con la mirada concentrada en sus platos. Calef tras un suspiro dirigido a su hermano continuó saboreando su cena, mientras Ginny y Jona les miraban confundidos.

Después de cenar Shael Ginny y Jona insistieron en que yo debía tomar una siesta mientras ellos se encargaban de todo, aquí pasa algo raro mi cena no pudo gustarles tanto, pensé yo.

Me recosté en el sofá que transfiguré y dormí profundamente hasta el amanecer, al despertar los encontré aún despiertos y discutiendo en voz baja entre ellos, para no interrumpirlos cerré mis ojos y les escuché hablar.

"Deben entender, si hubiese tenido otra opción no hubiese permitido que le hicieran eso pero Calef fue muy claro, si interveníamos nuestras acciones serian consideradas una violación del tratado"

Esa es la voz de Shael…de que están hablando no entiendo.

"pero dejarlo así! desnudo sobre esta vieja mesa en este lugar abandonado!, como esperan que aceptemos eso!" susurra Jona furioso

Así que este es el lugar donde me encontraron ..aaaah ya comprendo todo, sus miradas incómodas, su silencio durante la cena, por eso Jona y Ginny estaban tan incómodos.

"no solo eso! se lo llevaron a la fuerza, sin su consentimiento, lo apartaron de su familia que lo ama y lo mantuvieron drogado por más de un mes, como esperan que confiemos en sus intensiones!".

"No pueden y no los culpo, la verdad es que aunque les parezca que nuestros métodos son crueles solo son realizados pensando en su bienestar"

"Bienestar! Como se atreve a decir eso!" Grita Ginny más fuerte de lo debido

"Sh!!!" les indica Shael "Srta. usted no comprende, este mundo no solo lo habitan simples mortales y brujos, antes que ustedes este mundo fue habitado por legendarias y grandes razas poderosas, algunas aún habitan este mundo pero se han visto forzadas a vivir entre las sobras y el olvido"

Shael trata de recobrar la calma ya que las acusaciones de Ginny le han afectado más de lo que deja ver a los demás, en el fondo sabe que hay verdad en las palabras de la joven.

"Srta. los ancestros están formados por los clanes líderes desde el inicio de todos los tiempos, los más antiguos y poderosos de todos" hace una pausa meditando en sus siguientes palabras "los líderes de cada clan forman el consejo ancestral su labor es el de velar por la seguridad de todas las especies antiguas incluyendo la de los magos".

"Harry es ante los ojos de los ancestros el representante de su raza".

"Por ser el elegido" menciona Jona.

"No por ser el más poderoso de todos ustedes, Aurora Jona usted sabe muy bien de lo que le estoy hablando"

"de los deathly Hollows"

Sentí como se contraía mi pecho por la falta de aire, creí que Jona mencionaría a los deathly Hollows pero Ginny?.

"No exactamente, los Deathly Hollows han elegido a Harry como su maestro y eso fue la confirmación de las sospechas que hace tiempo tenían nuestros ancestros respecto al joven mago".

"cada centenar los ancestros han esperado el surgimiento del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y finalmente le han encontrado por ello han decidido protegerlo a toda costa"

"y la única manera de lograrlo fue convirtiéndolo en el guardián de todos sus secretos" dice Ginny.

"así es, si Harry es el guardián de todos nuestros secretos entonces ninguno de nosotros lo puede tocar por miedo a las represalias del resto". Dice Shael satisfecho por haber sido entendido.

"Y no puede mostrar preferencias, ni Harry debe mostrar favoritismo por ningún mienbro de los clanes para no romper el pacto de igualdad" comenta Jona meditando el asunto.

"Exactamente! Lo ven esto es por su bien"

"¿entonces cual es el problema, por qué lo han convocado?" le pregunta Ginny.

"La extraña presencia en el hospital… creemos que es la que está vinculada con los sucesos ocurrido en el cementerio y los extraños ataques durante su recuperación, si sabemos lo de su mal y de los ataques en el ministerio también".

"Entonces ustedes no son responsables de los ataques en el ministerio? Kingsley es decir el ministro sospecha que es alguien del consejo que está detrás de todo esto"

"No! Imposible! el pacto lo impide, cualquiera que tenga si quiera el pensamiento de dañarlo perdería su inmortalidad y por consiguiente su vida"

"Entonces quien puede ser?" cuestiona Ginny.

"Alguien que formó parte del consejo pero que ya no está entre ustedes"

Respondí yo. Todos voltearon a verme incluyendo a Calef quien sin ser visto por los otros tres había ingresado a la habitación hacia varios minutos atrás.

"Alguien que sabe han entregado sus secretos y no quiere que sean rebelados, alguien que a ambicionado la inmortalidad y el poder real y no lo que ustedes llaman inmortalidad".

"Harry! Cuando por qué...!" dice GINNY NERVIOSA.

"Hace un rato y porque estoy en mi derecho, me llama la atención que ustedes discutan este tema sin mi, sobre todo cuando el afectado soy yo" Jona y Ginny se apenan.

"estábamos preocupados Harry y no quisimos discutir estos asuntos frente a ti porque ya tienes muchas preocupaciones de la cuales hacerte cargo"

"si por preocupaciones te refieres a los Deathly Hollows, te equivocas ese asunto ya está resuelto" Ginny lo mira sorprendida, trata de decir algo pero falla y cierra su boca en su lugar para dejar de parecer un pez idiota.

"Si lo sabías debiste decírmelo" le dice serio

"lo sé"

"Fue cuando regresaste de hablar con Kingsley verdad? Por eso estabas tan molesta y me pegaste desde que me viste" ella afirma con la cabeza.

"Si te preocupaba que algo malo me ocurra ya sabes que eso no puede pasar"

"Físicamente tal vez no pero mental y emocionalmente eso es otro asunto Harry, estamos…estoy preocupada por ti y mucho"

"No tienes porqué" ella ríe burlonamente "ya no soy un niño del que cualquiera podía abusar!"

"No necesitas ser un niño para que te lastimen emocionalmente!" le grita ella.

"No pero no puedes evitarlo, solo yo puedo evitarlo"

"No! No puedes! Tienes mucho corazón para eso! Que no lo entiendes! No te quiero ver sufrir!!" y me abrazó y la abracé y le hubiera dicho cuanto realmente la necesito pero fuimos interrumpidos por una fuerte sacudida al ver a nuestro alrededor vimos que todo temblaba y de pronto los símbolos que dibujó Shael en el suelo se iluminaron.

"Rápido! Sobre los símbolos ya comenzó!!" gritaron Shael y Calef a la vez.


End file.
